Mr Model and I
by HunhanEffects
Summary: Kisah Luhan si gadis cuek dan Sehun si model yang sedang naik daun. Bagaimana kisah mereka? / "Meskipun aku terlihat tidak perduli,tetapi aku tetap cemburu Sehun!" / JUST HunHan / GS / FLUFFY / MIND TO READ and REVIEW? / NEWBIE @ffn
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 "I BET YOU"**

Seorang gadis tampak keluar dari mobil sport putih keluaran terbaru tahun ini. Kakinya yang terbalut flat shoes pink melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas samping bergambar kartun kucing hello kitty kesayangannya dari jok belakang. Dirinya terlalu mencolok dengan pakaian feminim berjenis rok selutut, dan baru saja keluar dari mobil sport yang lebih pantas dikemudikan lelaki dibandingkan gadis itu sendiri. _But, so what?!_ Gadis itu sengaja berjalan lurus tanpa ekspresi. Langkah kakinya begitu ringan, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya dalam pandangan yang berbeda.

Matanya yang sayu layaknya rusa berpendar mencari tempat yang sekiranya ada dua gadis lain yang ia kenali. Tingkahnya yang celingak-celinguk tetap menjadi obyek 'penelitian' bagi orang-orang disana, mengharuskan gadis itu ingin segera menemukan kedua temannya sebelum ia meledak karena jengah oleh tatapan-tatapan itu. _Heol!_ Dirinya bahkan bukan artis, model, ataupun sejenisnya yang patut menjadi pusat perhatian, meskipun secara fisik ia berhasil membuat kaum sejenisnya iri setengah mati.

"LUHAN!"

Suara cempreng dan lambaian tangan berhasil menghentikan kegiatan 'Mari-mencari-dimana-temanku' si gadis bernama Luhan itu. Seketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya ke atas, memberantakkan poninya yang menutupi dahi.

"Sialan. Seharusnya kalian memanggilku dari tadi.", gerutu Luhan setelah mengambil tempat di samping gadis blasteran Korea-Amerika, Tiffany. Gadis itu mengambil minuman Yoona –satu temannya yang lain- tanpa meminta izin, meminumnya dalam sekali teguk dan menghapus sisa-sisa jus jeruk di sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Sedangkan si pemilik minuman mendengus sembari menggumam kata-kata seperti 'sudah seperti perempuan tapi tetap saja preman' dan sejenisnya.

"Itu karena kami takjub dengan penampilanmu. Benarkan, Yoong?"

Lupakan tentang minuman, Yoona mengangguk setuju. Jujur ia dan Tiffany sangat terkejut melihat perubahan fisik gadis keturunan China itu. Gadis yang terkadang 'lupa'dengan segala _tetek bengek_ berbau perempuan.

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan dandanan seperti itu." Telunjuk lentik Tiffany mengarah pada rambut, wajah, dan badan Luhan lalu memandang Yoona untuk membantu argumennya.

" _That's right!_ Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan _mereka_ tidak berhenti melihatmu." Yoona melirik beberapa mahasiswa yang masih diam-diam mengamati Luhan.

"Kalian menyebalkan!"

Yoona dan Tiffany ber _toss_ ria, membuat si subyek pembicaraan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. _Ughh_ ,tapi sayangnya lebih terlihat menggemaskan.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Mereka melihatku seolah-olah aku adalah manusia aneh yang harus diberantas dari bumi. Aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian!"

"Kau tau, mulai detik ini kau harus menikmati hidupmu. _Well,_ aku tidak tahu sampai kapan penampilanmu seperti sekarang, tapi di luar itu semua kau akan tetap menjadi pusat perhatian. Kekasihmu adalah model terkenal yang berkuliah disini, kau ingat?", ucap Yoona santai.

Tentu saja Luhan ingat. Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui popularitas kekasihnya yang semakin naik akhir-akhir ini. Bukan hanya diluar sana, melainkan juga di kampus tempat ia berkuliah dan disinilah tempatnya. Tempat yang sama dengan Luhan, meskipun berbeda jurusan. Semenjak ia dan kekasihnya resmi berpacaran –sekitar seminggu yang lalu-, Luhan merasakan adanya perbedaan nyata terutama saat orang-orang mulai membicarakan dirinya sebagai kekasih model terkenal yang menjadi pujaan setiap gadis. Xi Luhan yang _notabene_ seorang gadis biasa, merasakan ketidaknyamanan saat puluhan orang yang kebanyakan mahasiswi melihatnya dengan tatapan setajam pisau. Ada kedengkian, iri, benci dan apapun itu yang mampu menguji kesabaran Luhan untuk tidak mencongkel mata-mata itu dan berteriak lantang jika dirinya benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Walaupun sebelum ia berbuat nekad seperti itu, ia lantas menyadari bahwa inilah konsekuensinya menerima ungkapan cinta kekasihnya seminggu yang lalu. Kebencian yang mau tidak mau harus ia dapatkan setelah berhasil memacari salah satu idola kampus dengan fans yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

" _Be patient_ _honey!_ Hanya sehari, dan besok kau sudah bebas.", ucap seseorang dari arah samping dengan tangan yang merangkul pundak gadis itu. Kehadiran sosok bergender laki-laki itu sontak membuat Luhan tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Akan tetapi, tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke mode 'kesal'nya.

"Sabar bokongmu!"

Si laki-laki itu meledak dalam tawa. Melihat kefrustasian kekasihnya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat sang kekasih tampil cantik, feminim, dan menggemaskan sekaligus tampang kesalnya seperti sekarang.

Sekian detik kemudian, laki-laki itu menghentikan tawanya. Memandang kekasihnya yang tampak cantik dalam balutan _sweater_ kebesaranberwarna pink soft di padu dengan rok lipatan krem selutut yang ia belikan kemarin. Untuk wajahnya, Luhan hanya menaburkan bedak tipis dan lip balm pink beraroma cherry. Udara dingin di musim gugur mampu membuat pipinya memerah alami tanpa sapuan blush on. Rambut cokelat sebahu yang tampak halus berkilau semakin memenjarakan tatapan laki-laki itu dan berusaha merekam dengan baik di otaknya. Luar biasa! Kecantikan Xi Luhan semakin terlihat jelas tanpa bisa tertutupi oleh tingkahnya yang masih terlihat tomboy.

"Wae? Aku aneh kan? Silahkan tertawakan aku sesuka hatimu, Oh Sehun!"

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Oh Sehun itu, Luhan kembali cemberut. Tatapan yang ia dapatkan sejak dari parkiran tadi tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tatapan tajam Sehun yang mampu menembus hatinya. Membuatnya berdebar dan titik-titik kemerahan timbul di pipi putihnya. Gugup. Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selama tidak memandang Sehun.

"Kau cantik." Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kemerahan yang menguar di pipi gadisnya. Tatapannya melembut, dan ia-pun tersenyum setelahnya. Sementara Luhan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membalas senyuman itu sebab dirinya masih sangat kesal pada kekasihnya yang membuatnya harus berdandan berbeda untuk hari ini.

"Ouh sepertinya kami harus pergi. _Mr Sam will killed us if we late for a second. Mr Oh, I borrow your deer for 2 hours okay?_ " Tiffany melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mengingatkan bahwa mereka bertiga harus memulai jam kuliah mereka.

" _Okay, you have to bring her to me 2 hours from now on!_ "

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu dua jam nanti!" Luhan melangkah kesal mendahului kedua temannya dan kembali mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang tidak bosan mengamati gerak-geriknya, ditambah lagi Sehun sedang ada disekitarnya.

" _Wait a minute, Honey!_ " Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan, membuat si pemilik tangan malas-malasan membalikkan badan. " _You forgot something."_

 _"I think no. I only brought my bag and I didn't forget it."_

 _"I am not asking, Honey!"_

 _"So?"_

 _"You forgot this!"_

Sehun lantas membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan yang tidak siap dengan perlakuan Sehun nyaris limbung, namun Sehun dengan cepat meraih pinggangnya. " _You forgot a hug for me, and…"_

" _…a kiss!"_

Oh Sehun memang gila! Dia memang diajarkan untuk selalu percaya diri dimanapun ia berada. Namun ia benar-benar gila! Luhan belum sempat bertanya pada Sehun apa yang ia lupakan, tetapi tiba-tiba laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya dan kembali menariknya untuk mempertemukan kedua bibirnya. Di depan Tiffany dan Yoona, di depan puluhan orang yang mengunjungi café di depan kampus ini, dan juga mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun ataupun Luhan sejak awal. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memekik kaget melihat adegan live yang membuat iri dan terpesona secara bersamaan.

Sehun cukup tahu diri dengan melepaskan ciumannya dua puluh detik kemudian. Ia bisa melakukan _French kiss_ lain waktu, dan tentu saja tidak di depan banyak pasang mata seperti sekarang. Menyadari Luhan yang masih melotot dan belum bergerak sedikitpun, Sehun mencuri satu kecupan singkat dari bibir tipis Luhan. Bibir yang terasa manis dan rasa cherry dari lip balm yang Luhan pakai.

" _I like your lips. But, Mr Sam will killed you if you late for a second."_ Sehun menirukan perkataan Tiffany seraya mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan Luhan. _"So, see you Honey!_ "

Sehun melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan berjalan menjauh dari si manusia patung Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan sangat terkejut mendapat perlakuan romantis dari Sehun barusan. Ini pertama kalinya sejak seminggu yang lalu, Sehun menciumnya di depan umum. Seolah menegaskan bahwa mereka benar-benar 'resmi', dan menunjukkan bahwa Luhan hanya milik Sehun seorang. Tidak ada seorangpun selain Luhan yang dipilih Sehun, meskipun gadis-gadis cantik mengerubunginya setiap waktu.

"Ughh, Oh Sehun, _you're so…_ " Bahkan Yoona yang cukup dekat dengan Sehun dari iklan yang mereka bintangi bersama, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. _Oh Sehun, si pria dingin yang bertekuk lutut pada gadis tomboy Xi Luhan._

"Oh ya _Honey,_ aku sungguh suka penampilanmu saat ini. Besok kau harus mengajakku bertaruh lagi, dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu."

Sehun kembali berbalik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"AAAA! SEHUN OPPA!" Dan pingsan massal terjadi, beruntung Luhan tidak menjadi salah satu 'korban pingsan' ketampanan kekasihnya.

…

Flash back~

" _Tim Manchester United pasti akan menang!", seru Luhan bersemangat. Ia mengikat rambutnya asal-asalan, dan pandangannya terpusat pada layar televise super besar yang menghuni ruang tengah apartemennya. Tangannya meraih setoples cookies cokelat yang selalu menjadi temannya ketika menonton pertandingan bola favoritnya._

" _Kurasa tidak, musim lalu tim kesayanganmu itu bahkan tidak lolos semi final.", ujar suara lelaki yang menjadikan paha Luhan sebagai bantal. Oh Sehun, ia baru saja tiba setelah pemotretan dan langsung mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya untuk menemani Luhan menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Lelahnya berkurang saat tangan halus Luhan mengelus lembut rambut hitamnya._

" _Mau bertaruh?"_

" _Apa keuntungan yang aku dapatkan?" Sehun terlihat tertarik._

" _Kalau tim kesayanganku menang, kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku."_

" _Kalau kalah?"_

" _Aku yang akan menuruti permintaanmu. Oh, tapi tim kesayanganku tidak akan kalah kali ini.", ucapnya percaya diri._

 _Sehun bangkit dari paha Luhan, menyetujui taruhan yang di tawarkan kekasihnya. "Baiklah, Call!"_

" _Kau percaya diri sekali.", decih Luhan._

" _I'm not! Tapi kalau kau benar-benar kalah, aku ingin kau menjadi seorang gadis dalam satu hari. Bagaimana?"_

 _BUKK!_

" _Ya! Kau fikir selama ini aku bukan gadis? Lalu kau seorang gay begitu?"_

 _Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas, hitung-hitung sebagai balas dendam karena gadis itu baru saja melempar bantal sofa dengan cukup keras ke arahnya. "Mulutmu, Miss Xi!"_

" _Aku hanya bercanda Mr. Oh!"_

" _So, kau harus dandan seperti seorang gadis normal. Memakai rok, ataupun segala hal yang bisa membuatmu terlihat lebih 'girly'. Bagaimana?"_

" _Okay, call!" Luhan menyanggupi tanpa berpikir panjang. "Tapi kalau aku menang, kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu seharian, lalu mengajakku kencan sampai aku puas. Bagaimana?"_

 _Sehun terkikik geli, menyadari maksud lain dari permintaan Luhan. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu sedang merindukannya karena mereka tidak pernah berkencan semenjak Sehun 'menembak' Luhan seminggu yang lalu. Sehun-pun sebenarnya menginginkan hal serupa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dirinya benar-benar sibuk dalam pekerjaannya sebagai model. Mungkin Sehun masih bisa menahan diri seandainya Luhan tidak meminta hal yang cukup sulit ia lakukan itu, tapi sekarang Luhan yang memintanya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi bisa mewujudkan keinginan Luhan yang satu itu._

" _Wae?Kau tidak setuju?", tanya Luhan menyadari Sehun hanya terdiam memandang dirinya. "M-maksudku kapan-kapan. Aku tidak memaksamu meninggalkan pekerjaanmu yang sangat banyak. Jadi-"_

" _Ani. Aku setuju! Setelah ku pikirkan, ternyata kita belum berkencan semenjak kita jadian. Call!"_

 _Tanpa sadar pipi Luhan merona. Mendadak ia ingat kejadian seminggu lalu yang entah mengapa masih sulit diterima akal sehatnya. Oh Sehun, model terkenal yang tampan, mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Luhan yang tidak lebih dari mahasiswi semester tiga yang polos dan cuek._

" _Oh, lihat pertandingannya sudah di mulai!", seru Sehun lalu kembali menyamankan posisinya di paha Luhan._

…

" _Aku tidak menyangka tim kesayanganku akan kalah." Luhan menghela nafas sedih, sembari melirik paperbag berisi pakaian yang dibelikan oleh Sehun untuknya. Luhan kalah taruhan, itu berarti dirinya harus menuruti permintaan Sehun yang memintanya berpenampilan layaknya gadis normal yang feminim._

 _Setelah malam menegangkan dimana Luhan kalah taruhan, Luhan masih terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat bahkan saat ia harus berangkat kuliah. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dan mengoleskan vitamin rambut yang membuat rambutnya semakin berkilau. Yoona yang menyarankan itu setelah Luhan dengan cueknya membiarkan rambut cokelat madunya menjadi kering dan bercabang. Bahkan saat dirinya sudah memakai pakaian yang dipilihkan Sehun dan tinggal berangkat, dirinya malah kembali terduduk di ranjang._

 _Sebenarnya cukup membingungkan dimana Luhan yang biasanya tidak semurung ini setelah timnya kalah, tetapi sekarang bagaikan ditinggal tim kesayangannya tidak bertanding lagi selama-lamanya._

" _Seharusnya kalian menang, dengan begitu aku bisa mengeksploitasi Sehun seharian. Sial!", gumamnya._

 _Oh ternyata bukan tim kesayangannya yang membuat Luhan menjadi uring-uringan. Melainkan Oh Sehun, pria tampan yang seharusnya mengajak Luhan berkencan jika timnya menang. Tapi sayang sekali, itu tidak terjadi dan Sehun kembali harus menyelesaikan jadwalnya dari pukul lima pagi tadi._

 _Drrt… Drrt…_

 _Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, mendapati panggilan dari salah satu teman dekatnya._

" _Hallo?"_

' _Lu, aku tunggu di café biasa. Oke?"_

" _Hmm. Aku berangkat sekarang."_

 _KLIK!_

 _Menghembuskan nafas dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Setidaknya aku harus terlihat kesal karena timku kalah, dan menutupi kekesalanku yang sebenarnya."_

 **END OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[HONEY]**

Luhan tidak pernah berharap memiliki kekasih seperti Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang memiliki banyak kelebihan –kelebihan tampan, kelebihan materi, kelebihan pesona, dan berbagai kelebihan lain. Luhan juga tidak menyangka Oh Sehun mampu meliriknya, seorang gadis biasa yang tomboy, ceroboh, dan tidak secantik rekan-rekan Sehun sesama model. Tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa melewatkan 'kesempatan' yang ditujukan kepadanya saat Sehun menunjukkan ketertarikan untuknya hingga mereka resmi menjalin kasih selama satu bulan lamanya. Luhan tidak menampik bahwa dirinya menyukai Sehun. _Well,_ siapa yang tidak terjebak oleh pesona Oh Sehun? Bahkan mungkin para ahjumma akan menerima ungkapan cinta dari pria itu. _Tetapi tentu saja Sehun tidak tertarik pada ahjumma._

Sekilas Luhan merasa sama seperti gadis-gadis lain yang menjadi pemuja –atau istilah kerennya _fangirls_ \- Sehun. Ia akan berubah gugup, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan wajahnya menghangat saat di tatap oleh mata setajam elang dan dingin milik Oh Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan juga berbeda dari _fangirls_ Sehun, dimana ia bisa melihat Sehun sepuasnya ketika pria itu mengunjungi apartmennya, mendapatkan perlakuan special, dan tentu saja panggilan sayang yang di khususkan Sehun untuk Luhan.

" _Honey…Honey…Honey…"_

Luhan sangat menyukai saat Sehun memanggil namanya dengan sebutan itu. Hatinya terasa sejuk dan pipinya menghangat. Seandainya bisa, Luhan ingin merekam panggilan itu untuk ia dengarkan setiap bangun tidur ataupun suara pengantar tidur. Ia yakin tidurnya akan sangat nyenyak mendengar suara Sehun dan panggilan yang Sehun berikan hanya untuknya.

Namun ada kalanya Luhan merasa jengah, terutama saat Sehun memanggilnya di saat yang tidak tepat. Seperti kemarin siang dimana Luhan sedang berbincang dengan dosennya –Mr. Kim. Mereka sedang berbincang serius dan tiba-tiba Sehun datang dari belakang Luhan dan memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Honey'. Bayangkan! Di depan dosen pengajarnya, Sehun melakukannya. Antara malu dan merasa tidak sopan, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun setelah selesai berbincang singkat –karena interupsi Sehun- dengan Mr. Kim. Entah kenapa mood Luhan tiba-tiba memburuk, alhasil Luhan mencueki Sehun pada sisa hari kemarin. Meskipun demikian Sehun sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf berulang kali, hingga akhirnya Luhan luluh untuk memaafkannya.

"Lu, habiskan makananmu. Sebentar lagi ujian dimulai.", suara Yoona menginterupsi Luhan dari setumpuk bukunya. Ia harus ujian tetapi belum sempat belajar karena moodnya yang buruk.

Luhan mendengus dan merapikan buku-bukunya yang sempat ia baca. Sementara itu, setangkup roti gandum memasuki mulutnya dan ia kunyah dengan cepat.

"Hmm. Kau duluan saja. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar.", balas Luhan dan langsung pergi ke salah satu bilik toilet.

Saat sudah selesai dan akan membuka pintu, Luhan justru mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mendengar suara ribut dari luar, ia yakin beberapa mahasiswi tengah bergosip di wastafel. Sebenarnya ia tidak perduli, tetapi lain cerita kalau subyek yang di gosipkan adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kyaaa! Kau tau, Sehun Oppa sudah resmi memberikan nama untuk fans-nya!

"Benarkah? Apa namanya?"

"Coba tebak dan aku yakin kau akan terkejut! Ah, aku tidak menyangka Sehun Oppa memilih nama itu untuk kita!"

"Ya! Cepat beritahu! Ini gara-gara eomma yang menyita ponselku, aku jadi tidak bisa update berita Sehun Oppa."

"Dia memberi nama HONEY! Argghh! Aku ingin pingsaaan!"

DEG

"Honey?", ulang Luhan dalam suara kecil.

Honey? Bukankah itu panggilan sayang dari Sehun hanya untuk Luhan? Jadi intinya, Honey bukan hanya panggilan untuk Luhan saja? Luhan termangu beberapa detik. Ia yakin telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik meskipun ia mendengar dari dalam bilik toilet. Ia-pun tidak salah mendengar kata Sehun yang diucapkan salah satu gadis diluar. Perlahan Luhan keluar dari bilik toilet, disana sudah sepi tidak ada mahasiswi yang bergosip lagi. Luhan lalu keluar menuju kelasnya, dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit lemah.

 _Hey itu hanya sekedar nama, Luhan._

Batin Luhan berontak. Benar, itu hanya nama panggilan semata. Tapi mendengar kekasihmu memanggil ratusan gadis lain dengan sebutan yang sama, apakah Luhan tidak boleh kecewa?

"Honey!"

Panggilan itu, yang biasanya Luhan dengar saat Sehun berada di dekatnya. Yang biasanya mampu mengirimkan desiran aneh di hati Luhan. Ya, Sehun memang berada di dekatnya sekarang. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri menghalangi langkah Luhan menuju kelasnya.

" _I miss you…_ ", kata Sehun sembari merentangkan tangannya berharap Luhan akan merengkuhnya.

 _Aku juga merindukanmu, Hun._ Balas Luhan di dalam hati. Pada kenyataannya ia hanya terdiam memandang wajah tampan Oh Sehun dan tangan namja itu sekilas.

"Aku harus ujian, Hun."

" _Don't you miss me, Honey_?"

"Aku sedang sibuk Sehun. Aku harus masuk ke kelas. Bye!"

Sehun baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, sebelum Luhan kembali menyela dan melenggang pergi setelah itu. "Ah ya, namaku Xi Luhan, bukan Honey."

Sehun berhasil dibuat bengong oleh tingkah aneh kekasihnya. Ada apa lagi? Sehun memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Apalagi sekarang?", gumamnya berlalu menuju kelasnya sendiri. Ia pikir Luhannya akan kembali dan dirinya bisa menebus kerinduannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Sehun berjalan lurus, mengabaikan sapaan-sapaan dari _fangirls_ -nya yang tidak pernah lelah untuk meneriakkan namanya.

…

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Hyung."

Sehun baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam dan sedikit menunduk demi berbicara dengan Manager Hyung-nya. Sehun tampak lelah dengan kemeja yang sudah kusut, mata berkantung, dan rambut acak-acakan. Jangan salahkan penampilannya saat ini karena ia harus bekerja sepulang dari kuliah tadi siang hingga menjelang pagi seperti sekarang.

" _Eo!_ Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan. Sepertinya moodnya tidak baik hari ini." Manager Sehun yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu terkekeh mengingat ia berpapasan dengan Luhan saat menjemput Sehun tadi siang. Luhan yang kala itu terlihat murung dan tidak menyapa Joonmyeon seceria biasanya.

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, sampaikan juga maafku karena mengusulkan nama _HONEY_ untuk nama fans-mu. Aku takut Luhan akan marah mengetahui nama panggilan sayangnya darimu, malah dipakai untuk ratusan gadis lain di luar sana."

Sehun membalas dengan anggukan, meskipun otaknya mendadak berfikir keras memikirkan ucapan Joonmyeon barusan.

"Aku pergi, Hun. Besok jadwalmu jam setengah delapan. Aku akan menjemputmu dua jam sebelumnya. Bye!"

Setelah mobil Joonmyeon menghilang dari parkiran, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai empat, tempat kekasihnya tinggal selama ini.

Seraya menunggu lift terbuka, Sehun memandang jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya sembari menghela nafas kasar. Ia sangat lelah, tetapi entah mengapa pikirannya masih tidak bisa diam. Memikirkan banyak hal yang mampu membuat kepalanya pening. Salah satu hal yang menjadi pusat pemikiran Sehun adalah ucapan Joonmyeon barusan, mengenai Luhan dan panggilan untuk fans-nya yang baru diresmikan.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?", gumam Sehun ditengah kesunyian lorong apartment.

" _Ah ya, namaku Xi Luhan, bukan Honey."_

Sehun mendadak tegang dan langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

" _Aku takut Luhan akan marah mengetahui nama panggilan sayangnya darimu, malah dipakai untuk ratusan gadis lain di luar sana."_

"Oh astaga! Jadi gara-gara itu?!" pekikan Sehun menggema di lorong sunyi itu. Bodohnya otak jenius Sehun yang baru berfungsi di pukul dua pagi bukannya mengetahui dari awal mengapa Luhan bertingkah aneh setelah peresmian nama itu. Dengan cepat pria berkulit putih pucat itu menekan kombinasi angka password pintu yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala dan memasuki apartment terburu-buru.

Melepas sepatu acak-acakan, Sehun lantas membuka kamar Luhan dan menemukan kekasihnya masih tertidur pulas di ranjang mungilnya. Perlahan Sehun mendekati sisi ranjang untuk melihat wajah cantik Luhan dengan lebih jelas. Sehun dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil yang selalu menjadi candu itu. Dan juga mata yang sedikit berkantung, entah karena kurang tidur atau sesuatu yang lain.

Luhan menggeliat kecil saat tangan Sehun mengusap lembut pipinya. Gadis itu merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke sisi yang lain, memunggungi Sehun masih dalam kondisi tidur pulas.

Maka Sehun tersenyum, menyampirkan coat-nya di tepi ranjang dan ikut berbaring di belakang Luhan. Otaknya meminta untuk mengganti baju dan gosok gigi terlebih dahulu, tapi dirinya terlalu lelah dan butuh energy untuk kembali bekerja esok pagi. Energy yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya, dengan cara memeluknya hangat dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu.

" _Mianhae,_ aku janji akan menjelaskan besok pagi. _Jalja…_ "

Kecupan singkat hadir di kening Luhan bersamaan dengan sebuah lengan memeluh pinggangnya erat. Di depan kamera, mungkin Sehun tampak dingin dan sulit di taklukkan. Tapi kini, dihadapan gadis _tomboy_ dan cuek bernama Xi Luhan, Sehun kembali menjadi lelaki normal. Bersikap romantis dan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang harus ia jelaskan untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia miliki.

…

"Eungghhhh…"

Terpaan sinar matahari dari gorden putih tipis memaksa jiwa Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata. Tubuh mungilnya merenggang otomatis hingga ia merasakan gerakannya tertahan oleh lengan yang memeluknya erat. Dari belakang. Dan Luhan tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk menyadari siapa pemilik lengan putih pucat itu.

"Sehuna~" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya demi memandang pria itu lebih dekat.

"Sebentar lagi, _Honey."_ ,tolak Sehun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan yang beraroma khas.

"Kau pulang jam berapa tadi malam? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku bisa membuatkanmu cokelat panas atau-"

"Hmm aku tidak butuh itu _my Honey._ "

"Tapi kau perlu –eh"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas. "Maaf. Nama itu adalah usulan Joonmyeon Hyung. Aku tidak tahu kau akan marah hanya gara-gara nama panggilanku untukmu harus dibagi untuk gadis-gadis lain. Maafkan aku."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Titik-titik merah menghiasi pipinya yang masih terlihat sembab gara-gara bangun tidur. "A-aku tidak marah, Sehun. Aku hanya…entahlah. Mungkin aku terlalu sensitive. Kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya."

"Tidak, itu salahku. Harusnya aku menolak saja kemarin."

"Aniyo!",pekik Luhan seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. "Itu sudah terlanjur. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Itu hanya panggilan bukan? Kau masih bisa memanggilku Luhan,kan?"

Sehun cemberut. Bangun dari posisi berbaring dan menghadap Luhan. "Aniyo! Kalau begitu apa bedanya aku dengan teman-temanmu? Aku harus memiliki panggilan khusus untukmu."

"Itu tidak penting."

"Tentu saja penting!"

"Tapi itu hanya nama Oh Sehun. Astaga!"

"Bagaimana kalau _Bunny?_ Terdengar lucu kan?"

"Aku tidak suka kelinci."

" _Pumpkins?_ "

" _No!_ "

" _Sweetie?"_

" _Hell no!"_

" _Chagiyaa?"_

"Kuno sekali!"

"Oke oke! Ini adalah pilihan terakhir dan kau tidak boleh menolak _sayangku!_ "

"Apa? Jangan aneh-aneh atau-"

" _OH Luhan_ , itu adalah namamu sekarang. _Get it, Nyonya Oh?"_

"Ya! OH SEHUN!"

…

 **END OF THIS PART**


	3. Chapter 3

**[COOKIES]**

Mentari baru saja kembali ke peraduannya. Semilir angin gugur menutup hari yang tidak terlalu cerah sembari menerbangkan dedaunan kering berwarna oranye. Langkah gemerisik daun terinjak menjadi _melodi_ di halaman luas universitas, berasal dari sepatu kets seorang gadis berkemeja kuning bernama Xi Luhan. Menenteng tas punggung, memeluk dua buah buku tebal dengan tangan kiri, serta menempelkan ponsel pintar di telinga kanan. Terlihat sangat merepotkan terutama untuk gadis mungil seukuran Xi Luhan. Ia tampak kacau dengan kemeja lusuh dari tadi pagi dan rambut berantakan tertiup angin. Belum lagi ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat, tak urung menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. _Well,_ Luhan tidak perlu sekacau itu untuk ukuran gadis semester tiga yang masih belum dipusingkan dengan tugas akhir.

" _Sialan!_ ", umpatnya di tengah usahanya menelpon seseorang yang sayangnya harus suara wanita yang ia dengar –suara operator-. Kendati demikian, untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menghubungi nomor yang sama dan kembali menggerutu tatkala ia tidak bisa mendengar suara yang ia inginkan. "Sehun bodoh! Kau sedang _ngapain?_ Sok sibuk!", umpatnya lagi dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak 'sok sibuk', melainkan namja itu memang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Paris. Membuat pria itu tidak leluasa melakukan atau menerima panggilan di tengah jadwal padatnya.

Entah harus senang atau sedih, Luhan mendapat kabar dari Sehun bahwa kekasihnya itu mendapat pekerjaan di negeri _fashion_ –Paris- untuk memperagakan busana musim dingin disana. Bukan jenis pekerjaan yang menyita banyak waktu memang, namun waktu dua minggu bagi sepasang kekasih yang baru _resmi_ dua bulan, bukanlah menjadi perkara mudah. Awalnya Luhan sempat _tidak setuju_ dengan tawaran itu, hanya saja setelah ia berfikir semalaman dengan menilik perjalanan _karir_ Sehun sebagai model, tentu saja ia tidak kuasa menolak. Meskipun perasaan sedih _sedikit_ merambatinya, tapi Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya. Sehun adalah prioritasnya. Dan semua _demi keinginan Sehun._

Dan hari ini berjalan tujuh hari semenjak Sehun terbang ke Paris dan Luhan masih bisa menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Makan, tidur, kuliah, mengerjakan tugas, dan aktivitas lain. _Toh_ selama di Korea-pun Sehun sering meninggalkannya.

" _Ughh!_ " Di percobaan panggilan ke enam belas, Luhan menyerah. Ia memasukkan ponsel pintarnya di saku _coat_ panjangnya setelah mengangkat sedikit kaki kirinya untuk menyangga buku tebal yang ia peluk. Menyusahkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Parkiran masih cukup jauh dan tidak ada Sehun yang membawakan semua bukunya.

 _Ups! Sehun lagi!_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan Sehun dari fikirannya. Ini bukan saatnya ia memikirkan Sehun di tengah halaman universitas yang sunyi dan sepi. Menyadari hari yang semakin gelap dan suhu udara yang jauh dibawah angka normal, Luhan bergegas menuju mobilnya di parkiran untuk segera pulang. Mungkin berendam air hangat ditemani lilin _aromateraphy_ bisa mengobati rasa lelahnya.

…

Luhan meletakkan setoples _cookies_ sebagai teman menonton TV di atas meja dan sekilas melirik jam dinding yang memperlihatkan pukul tujuh malam. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut cokelat sebahunya setelah berhasil merealisasikan keinginannya untuk berendam di air hangat. Rasanya sungguh menyegarkan untuk tubuh yang tidak bergerak selama berjam-jam di atas bangku kuliah.

Sebelum tangannya memencet tombol _on_ pada TV, ia lebih dulu meraih ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering keras. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk menggeser tombol hijau dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga kanan.

' _Bonjour madame Oh!'_

Luhan terkikik geli mendengarkan suara _bass_ di seberang sana tengah mencoba berbahasa asing. "Apa aku perlu bicara dalam _Chinese?_ "

' _Yak! Jangan coba-coba!'_

Luhan tertawa keras saat mendengar teriakan Sehun dan ia lantas teringat sesuatu yang konyol di masa lalu.

' _I miss you, Honey._ '

Luhan memutar bola matanya, bentuk protes karena Sehun kembali memberinya panggilan _itu._ Setelah kejadian lalu soal 'panggilan sayang' itu, Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan Sehun untuknya lagi. Karena setelah dipikir-pikir, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan hingga kepala pening.

" _Me too._ " Luhan memainkan rambut basahnya. "Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, Oh!"

' _Sorry, Honey. Joonmyeon-hyung membawa ponselku dan dia sendiri pergi tanpa mengabariku. Dia baru memberitahu kau menelpon beberapa menit sebelum ini.'_

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tangan kirinya bersusah payah memutar tutup _cookies_ seraya menjepit toples itu diantara kedua pahanya. Lalu tersenyum lega setelah berhasil menggigit sebuah _cookies_ yang renyah menimbulkan suara.

Sehun yang mendengar _kunyahan_ Luhan dari seberang telepon lantas berbicara,' _Cookies?'_

"Hm!"

' _Jangan terlalu banyak makan cookies, Sayang. Gigimu akan berlubang nantinya.'_

"Ya Tuhan, aku baru makan satu gigit Sehun. _Ugh!_ "

' _Satu gigit dan akan habis satu toples kemudian. Awas saja kalau gigi cantikmu itu berlubang, aku bersumpah akan membuang semua cookies-mu itu!'_

"Silahkan saja," Luhan menantang. "Aku bisa membeli satu truk _cookies_ selama aku mau."

' _Dan akan kupastikan untuk menggulingkan truk itu di sungai Han.'_

"Kau mengerikan, Tuan Oh."

' _Dan kau keras kepala, Nyonya Oh!'_

"Sehun!"

Sehun tergelak di seberang sana setelah mendengar umpatan Luhan. Jarak yang cukup jauh tidak membuat Sehun berhenti menggoda kekasihnya, justru kini dengan menggoda Luhan –dan mendengar pekikan tidak terima setelahnya- adalah salah satu _sumber energy_ Sehun setelah terkuras untuk pekerjaannya.

' _Sudah makan?'_

"Belum. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja selama masih ada _cookies_ -ku."

' _Ya! Nona Xi, kau harus tetap makan! Apa aku harus mengorder makanan untukmu dari sini, hm?'_

"Coba saja kalau kau tidak mau disangka orang gila."

' _Serius! Siapa yang akan merawatmu kalau sakit? Demi Tuhan, kau harus menjaga pola makanmu sayang.'_ ,ujar Sehun gemas menghadapi _kenakalan_ kekasihnya. Gadis itu terlalu keras kepala, kadang Sehun tidak bisa memahami isi kepala Luhan yang sekeras batu itu.

"Arasseo." Mengalah, Luhan menutup toples _cookies_ nya. Ia beranjak menuju dapur masih dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga –untuk mendengar malas _omelan_ Sehun tentang makan- dan membuka lemari pendingin disana. Mencari-cari makanan yang kira-kira bisa perutnya cerna sehingga tidak kelaparan di tengah malam nanti.

Mata rusanya berbinar saat menemukan satu _cup_ ramen yang masih tersegel, "Bagaimana kalau ramen? Aku sudah lama tidak memakannya!"

" _Tidak ada sayur?"_

Luhan melongok ke dalam kulkas kembali. Mencari-cari adanya sayuran tetapi nihil. "Tidak."

" _Telur?"_

"Ugh aku belum sempat ke supermarket."

" _Kimchi?"_

"Dihabiskan Tiffany kemarin malam."

Ya, Tiffany dan Yoona kompak _menggrebek_ apartment Luhan tadi malam. Setibanya di apartment Luhan –yang sempat dikonfirmasi bahwa pemiliknya ada disana- Tiffany dan Yoona lekas _mengubek-ubek_ segala sesuatu yang bisa mereka jangkau, termasuk kulkas dua pintu yang berisikan makanan cukup banyak untuk Luhan seorang. Kedua teman gilanya itu mendadak tuli dengan omelan serta gerutuan Luhan seperti _Dasar tamu tidak diundang_ atau _Dasar gadis popular berperut karet_ setelah Luhan melihat _snack,_ soda, buah, telur rebus, dan berbagai _pengisi perut_ yang lain tandas dalam waktu satu seperempat jam. Bahkan kimchi lobak favorit Luhan berhasil di cerna perut Tiffany dan Yoona tanpa perasaan bersalah –sedikitpun-. Beruntung Luhan sempat menyembunyikan _green tea ice cream_ –makanan favoritnya yang lain- dari mereka.

Eh? _Green tea ice cream?_

"Hmm, Es krim _Green tea_ -ku masih ada." Mata Luhan berbinar melihat cup es krim dengan ukuran tidak kecil. Meskipun cukup banyak namun nyatanya Luhan tidak sudi membaginya kepada siapapun.

" _Es krim?"_ Terdengar decakan dari bibir Sehun. _"Astaga! Makanan manis lagi? Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh makan ramen instant, tapi untuk kali ini saja!"_

"Ouh Yehett!", sorak Luhan senang. Memang sulit mendapat _izin_ pada seseorang yang telah diajari pola hidup sehat sejak kecil baik di lingkungan keluarga ataupun keharusannya di dunia _modeling._ Berbohongpun Luhan rasa percuma jika setiap saat Sehun menelpon ia selalu menanyakan _Kau sudah makan? Makan apa?._ Dan Luhan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk tidak jujur.

" _Tapi jangan makan es krim malam-malam seperti ini. Lagipula kau sudah makan banyak cookies. Aku tidak mau badanmu membengkak dan gigimu sakit. Arasseo?"_

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas seraya mendengus. "Arasseo!"

" _Ugh gadis pintar! Oh, mian Joonmyeon hyung memanggilku. Nanti aku telfon lagi, huh?"_

Luhan baru sadar zona waktu mereka cukup jauh, jadi kemungkinan besar Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya disana entah apa itu. Luhan ingin bertanya namun Sehun lebih dulu menyela, _"Aku tutup telfonnya. Ingat, jangan lupa makan, bawa syalmu kemanapun kau pergi, istirahat yang cukup, dan-"_

"Sehun!"

" _Ya?"_

"Kau juga. Jangan hanya menceramahiku."

Sehun masih sempat tertawa. _"Arasseo. Dan yang paling penting, jangan melirik pria manapun selama aku tidak bisa mengawasimu."_

"Kalau itu aku tidak berjanji.", kekeh Luhan disambut pekikan oleh Sehun.

" _Jangan coba-coba!"_

"Hahahaha! Oke, oke. Cepat tutup telfonnya dan hampiri Joonmyeon Oppa sebelum taringnya keluar. Haha!"

" _Okay. Aku tutup. Bye!"_

Sambungan terputus. Luhan menatap layar ponselnya beberapa saat. Berhubungan telfon dengan Sehun selama beberapa menit nampaknya tidak cukup bagi Luhan. Buka hanya untuk mendengar suara khas Sehun yang dirindukannya, tetapi Luhan juga ingin bertanya tentang aktivitas Sehun selama di sana. Apa saja yang pria itu lakukan, apakah melelahkan, bagaimana kondisi kesehatannya, berapa lama ia tidur, atau pertanyaan lainnya. Tapi nyatanya, Sehun tidak pernah memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk bertanya, dan justru Luhan-lah yang mendapat pertanyaan serupa di tambah _ceramah_ panjang Sehun yang –terkadang- membosankan.

Luhan tentu senang karena Sehun memperhatikannya. Tapi ada kalanya ia sedikit kesal juga. Ia juga ingin memperhatikan Sehun terlepas dari kecuekannya yang sudah menjadi khas dari seorang Xi Luhan. Setidaknya Luhan ingin memberikan perhatian kepada kekasihnya, _bukan begitu?_

 _Krrryuuukkk…_

Luhan tersadar dan sedikit terkejut mendengar suara aneh dari perutnya. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus perutnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba lapar. Menghela nafas sejenak, Luhan memulai kegiatannya untuk memasak ramen instan yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya.

Sebelum itu Luhan sempat terdiam menatap kulkasnya. Di otaknya tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu yang mampu membuat liurnya nyaris menetes.

" _Es krim satu cup kecil mungkin tidak akan berpengaruh. Mian, Sehun-a~"_

…

Deringan telepon dari ponsel canggih buatan Korea itu masih saja berdering keras seolah melarang si empunya untuk mengabaikannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ponsel itu tidak berhenti berkedip dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. Dari Sehun, Luhan sempat melihat nama itu di layar ponselnya sebelum ia kembali meringkuk pada ranjangnya.

"Sehun menelpon. Tidak kau angkat?",tanya Yoona yang baru saja datang bersama semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Sedangkan Tiffany tidak disana karena saudaranya dari Amerika mengunjungi rumahnya.

Masih meringkuk, Luhan menggeleng. "Suaraku pasti aneh. Aku tidak mau Sehun menjadi khawatir.", jawab Luhan menunjukkan suara parau seperti orang menangis. Sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja pipinya yang membengkak tidak wajar di kedua sisi wajahnya membuat Luhan tidak bisa bicara dengan normal.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya justru membuat Sehun tambah khawatir." Yoona meletakkan nampan berisi bubur di meja nakas, lalu mengambil ponsel Luhan untuk di bawa ke hadapan gadis itu.

"Luhan…"

"Tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau –arrghh!"

"Gwaenchana?", sergah Yoona khawatir. Kadang Yoona jengkel tetapi ia juga khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan saat ini. Bahkan gadis itu tidak kuliah hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun menyadari ada yang aneh?"

"Mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu jujur apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu."

"Kalau Sehun marah?"

"Itu _konsekuensi_ -mu Luhan. Siapa suruh memakan es krim yang manis di tengah malam pula!"

"Tapi…"

Yoona kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan lugas ia menggeser layar ponsel Luhan hingga tersambung dengan nomor yang sedari tadi tidak lelah menelpon Luhan. "Hallo?"

"Yoona!", pekik Luhan seraya melotot garang pada Yoona dan tentunya tidak digubris oleh si gadis _bintang iklan_ itu.

" _Luhan, kau disana? Kenapa berteriak?"_

Yoona memberikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Luhan meraihnya ragu, namun tatapan tajam Yoona yang seolah berkata _jangan dimatikan dan cepat katakan!_ Setelah itu Yoona keluar dari kamar Luhan untuk memberi privasi kepada Luhan dan kekasihnya, Sehun.

"Ha-halo?"

" _Luhan? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak dan kenapa suaramu aneh seperti itu?"_

Celaka! Sehun bahkan menyadari keanehan suara Luhan di kata pertama gadis itu.

" _Luhan? Ya! Ada apa sayang? Jangan membuatku khawatir."_

"Se-sehun, aku…"

" _Ya?"_

"Mian, aku tidak bisa bicara. Aku…"

" _Kenapa tidak? Cepat katakan."_

"I-itu, gigiku sakit sekali dan- dan sekarang membengkak."

" _APA?!"_

Luhan harus menjauhkan telinganya sebentar agar tidak tuli setelah mendengar pekikan Sehun di seberang sana. Oh, Luhan harus cepat-cepat mencari solusi!

"T-tapi jangan khawatir Sehun. Aku sudah minum obat dan yah… obatnya bereaksi meskipun pipiku tetap membengkak dan gigiku sedikit nyeri. Hanya sedikit, sungguh! Dan aku tidak merasakan sakit yang lain, kok! Ah, sebenarnya badanku sedikit hangat. Mungkin itu karena sakit gigiku, ehm… aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku bingung menjelaskannya. Tapi intinya-"

" _Luhan."_ Sehun menghentikan acara mari-menjelaskan-apa-yang-terjadi oleh Luhan yang sangat belepotan. Terlihat sekali Luhan ketakutan atau entah apa itu.

Mendengar kata Sehun yang lebih mirip geraman itu nyaris membuat Luhan kehilangan nafasnya.

" _Luhan?"_

"I-iya Sehun? A-aku masih disini.", cicit Luhan.

" _Menurutmu apa yang membuatku berbicara hingga berbusa-busa waktu itu? Kau tidak mendengarku ternyata. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku harus mencari orang yang tepat yang bisa mendengar ucapanku dengan baik."_

"Se-sehun, aku… aku mendengarmu dan aku-"

" _Katakan itu pada seseorang yang mengabaikan ocehanku dan menganggap ocehanku tidak berguna."_

 _KLIK!_

Terputus. Telpon yang hanya berjalan dalam hitungan detik itu terputus tanpa ada kalimat penutup.

Sehun marah. Ya, Luhan sangat menyadari itu. Sehun belum pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, dan saat ini Luhan benar-benar dibuat menyesal.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Sehun. Bukan malah memakan es krim _green tea_ dan setoples _cookies_ untuk menjadi teman menonton film hingga tengah malam.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan Sehun. Sehingga giginya tidak akan berlubang –menurut dokter gigi yang memeriksa Luhan tadi pagi- dan tubuhnya tidak akan meriang seperti sekarang.

Luhan ingin menangis, maka Luhan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut untuk meredam tangisannya. Itu terjadi sebelum seseorang mengguncang bahunya yang bergetar.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku harus berangkat kuliah dan memberikan izinmu kepada Ahn _saem._ "

Luhan masih enggan membuka selimutnya. Ia tidak memiliki nafsu makan sedikitpun, meskipun Yoona sudah membuatkan bubur yang bisa Luhan makan tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit pada giginya.

"Berangkatlah, Yoon. Akan aku makan nanti." Suara sumbang Luhan teredam di dalam selimut.

"Lu-"

"Berangkatlah, Yoon. Aku janji akan makan buburmu. Tapi biarkan aku tidur sebentar, oke?", ucap Luhan keluar dari _persembunyiannya_ sekilas, untuk meyakinkan Yoona.

Yoona menghela nafas berat. Menghadapi Luhan yang normal saja sangat sulit, apalagi kini si Luhan keras kepala itu sedang sakit dan sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan kekasihnya. Yoona sempat melihat wajah Luhan memerah dan tidak perlu bertanya ia yakin Luhan merasa menyesal pada kekasihnya.

"Arasseo, aku pergi dulu. Makanlah, kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Yoona meraih tasnya dan melirik jam tangannya sekilas sebelum berlalu.

…

Luhan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah dapur layaknya orang mabuk. Perutnya yang berteriak minta diisi membuatnya harus _bangkit_ dari tempat tidurnya setelah satu jam bergelung di dalam selimut. Membuka pintu kulkas, Luhan tidak menemukan makanan yang bisa langsung ia makan kecuali bubur di dalam mangkuk dan ditutup dengan plastik _wrap._ Yoona yang menyiapkannya.

Luhan mengambil makanan itu dan meletakkannya pada microwave untuk dihangatkan sebentar. Sembari menunggu, ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya pelan untuk menghindari rasa ngilu yang menyerang giginya. Luhan kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di meja makan, menunggu buburnya yang masih berputar di mesin microwave sedangkan perutnya tidak bisa di ajak menunggu lebih lama.

Luhan merasakan aroma bubur menusuk hidungnya lantas membuat perutnya bereaksi akibat rasa lapar yang terus mengganggu. Mengangkat wajahnya, Luhan merasakan pegal di area lehernya. Oh ketiduran di atas meja dengan posisi duduk memang tidak nyaman sedikitpun.

Aroma bubur begitu terasa hingga membuat Luhan mengernyit heran. Bukankah buburnya masih di microwave? Walaupun aromanya wangi tetap saja tidak akan tercium sejelas ini.

"Sudah bangun, Tuan Putri?"

Luhan nyaris terjengkang ke belakang saat suara berat langsung menyentuh indera pendengarannya. Matanya melotot maksimal dan perlahan wajahnya menghadap ke samping, ke asal suara.

"Sehun?", ucap Luhan susah payah. Selain karena memang susah berbicara karena kendala gigi, tatapan tajam Sehun juga berhasil membuat Luhan mengerut takut. Terkejut, jangan di tanyakan lagi. Perasaan Luhan baru berbicara dengan namja itu satu jam yang lalu, tidak mungkin perjalanan Paris- Seoul hanya memakan waktu satu jam bukan?

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau…"

"Makanlah. Buburmu akan dingin nanti.",ujar Sehun dingin. Sedingin tatapannya yang enggan terlepas dari manic ketakutan Luhan meskipun namja itu menyodorkan mangkuk beserta sendoknya ke arah Luhan.

"S-sehun, aku-"

"Makan. Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Aku kembali kemari dan makananmu sudah harus bersih. Mengerti?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau minimal anggukan kepala Luhan, Sehun beranjak pergi seraya membawa blazer kremnya di tangan kirinya.

Tidak perlu bertanya, Luhan tahu Sehun sedang marah. Marah karena apa, Luhan tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, Sehun marah karena _nya._ Karena Luhan.

"Sehun…", gumam Luhan seraya mulai menyuap sesendok bubur hingga suapan ke empat Luhan menjerit kesakitan. "Arghh…Mama…"

Sendok yang masih berisi bubur terjatuh di atas meja, sementara Luhan menangkup rahangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa ngilu yang terasa saat sendoknya tidak sengaja menyentuh giginya yang baru di obati.

Luhan masih mendesis seraya memejamkan mata saat tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan menuntun kepalanya untuk bersandar ke tempat yang menurut Luhan sangat nyaman. Tempat yang membuat Luhan mampu mendengarkan debar jantung Sehun dengan jelas.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Akhirnya setelah berusaha bersikap acuh dengan menampilkan wajah datar dan tatapan tajamnya, Sehun kembali luluh. Nyatanya Sehun tidak bisa mengacuhkan gadis itu –sebagai bukti kemarahannya-, melihat Luhan meringis sakit mampu membuat Sehun ikut meringis. Meskipun itu hanya sakit akibat gigi berlubang.

Luhan menjawab dengan lesakkan kepala di dada Sehun. Menyadari berpelukan di meja makan bukanlah opsi yang tepat, Sehun berinisiatif mengajak Luhan ke sofa di depan TV. Berusaha menjauhkan kepala Luhan dari kepalanya, Luhan justru semakin melesakkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya menempel erat pada pinggang lelaki itu.

"Ayolah,Lu. Disini tidak nyaman."

"Sehun…"

Walaupun suaranya teredam, namun Sehun mampu mendengar Luhan yang sedikit bergetar. "Hm?"

"Maafkan aku. Jangan marah padaku, kumohon."

Sehun tersenyum menyadari Luhan yang benar-benar bersalah. Sebenarnya Sehun-pun tidak semarah itu hingga membuat Luhan nyaris menangis hanya agar dirinya tidak marah. Sehun hanya sedikit kesal dan gemas karena Luhan –dan batu dikepalanya- tidak mengiyakan perkataannya kemarin. Lagipula semarah apapun, Sehun juga tidak tega melihat Luhan yang menderita.

"Nanti, setelah kita pindah di sofa. Ayo."

Luhan kembali menggeleng. "Luhaaan."

"Gendong aku!"

"Ha?"

"Gendong aku, Huun!"

Luhan merengek dan Sehun hanya melongo dibuatnya. Serius! Ini pertama kalinya Luhan bersikap sangat manja kepadanya. Biasanya gadis itu akan berjalan tegak sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan dalam hal apapun. Terkadang Sehun sampai heran, apakah ada yang salah saat Mama Luhan melahirkan putrinya hingga putrinya sangat cuek dan tidak memiliki urat manja seperti gadis seumurannya.

Lalu apa Luhan harus sakit dahulu agar Sehun bisa melihat Luhan bermanja kepadanya?

Tentu saja tidak! Mengetahui Luhan sakit adalah pilihan terakhir Sehun.

"Sehun? Ya, kau memang sangat marah kepadaku. Maaf, aku bisa jalan sen-"

Sehun menghentikan ucapan Luhan dengan menggendong Luhan layaknya anak koala. Jika tadi dada Sehun, sekarang leher Sehun yang menjadi tempat berlabuh kepala Luhan hingga membuat Sehun sedikit kegelian oleh untaian rambut yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Sehun, maafkan aku."

Entah sudah keberapa kali Luhan menggumamkan kata yang sama saat perjalanan menuju sofa di ruang tengah. _Sehun, maafkan aku. Sehun, maafkan aku._ Sehun sampai terkekeh mendengarnya.

Setelah mendudukan Luhan di sofa dengan nyaman, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan langsung ditahan oleh gadis itu. "Mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang. Kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi kan?"

"Hun…" Mata rusa yang menyendu. Sehun tertawa dalam hati melihat perubahan ekspresi itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Sehun tidak tega jika harus melihat Luhan menjatuhkan air mata hanya karena jawaban bercandanya.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya mengambil obatmu. Diminum setelah makan,kan?"

Sehun sempat tersenyum tipis sebelum berlalu menuju kamar untuk mengambil obat dan mampir ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih yang ditinggal Luhan bersama bubur buatan Yoona yang masih banyak. Sehun membiarkan, setidaknya Luhan sudah mengisi perutnya dengan bubur itu dalam beberapa suapan.

Sehun datang dan menyerahkan beberapa bulatan pipih pahit itu dan air putih ke tangan Luhan. Luhan langsung menelan obat itu dan langsung terdorong oleh segelas air putih di genggaman tangan kirinya. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan, meraih gelas Luhan dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kemarilah." Luhan beringsut melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar perut Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada lelaki itu. Rasanya sangat nyaman, dan Luhan bisa saja terlelap saking nyamannya jika Luhan tidak merasa bersalah pada lelaki yang dipeluknya. Belum lagi rasa penasarannya tentang 'bagaimana Sehun sudah disini sedangkan tadi malam masih di Paris' masih belum ia tanyakan langsung.

Sementara pikiran Luhan sedang terbang entah kemana, Sehun membawa jari-jarinya menuju pipi bulat Luhan yang ia sadari semakin membulat akibat sakit giginya. Mengelus perlahan hingga membuat Luhan tersentak.

"Sehun-"

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan yang sama seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Luhan menggeleng dalam kungkungan tangan kanan Sehun. "Ini tidak terlalu sakit. Tapi, aku lebih sakit melihatmu marah kepadaku."

Luhan menunduk dan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apa ada orang marah yang memeluk orang yang membuatnya marah?"

Luhan menggeleng, tidak menyadari maksud pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa ada orang marah yang memberi perhatian kepada orang yang membuatnya marah?"

Luhan mulai bingung, namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan gelengannya.

"Lalu apa ada orang marah yang mencium seseorang yang membuatnya marah?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Menurutku seperti it-"

CUP!

Hanya satu kecupan dan Luhan sukses membeku. Sehun sengaja hanya memberi kecupan karena takut akan kelepasan melumat bibir ceri itu disaat si pemilik sedang tidak dalam kondisi normal. Biarlah, yang penting Luhan tau apa yang dimaksud dalam setiap pertanyaannya.

"Sehun, kau-"

"Aku tidak marah Luhan, astaga! Aku hanya sedikit kesal karena kau mengabaikan titahku kemarin malam."

Luhan kembali menunduk. "Maaf-"

"Berhenti minta maaf atau aku akan benar-benar marah kepadamu."

Luhan terdiam seketika membuat Sehun kembali memberikan satu kecupan di bibir ceri dan bonus satu kecupan pada pipi yang membengkak.

"Cepat sembuh, Sayang. Tidak adanya gunanya aku marah karena ini sudah terjadi. Yang jelas, jangan mengulangi lagi! Aku kan tidak melarangmu memakan _cookies_ itu selama tidak berlebihan. Dan memakan _ice cream_ akan memperparah kondisi gigimu. Oh, aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan gigi cantikmu berlubang gara-gara makanan manis itu!"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, Sehun. Aku janji!", seru Luhan namun masih dengan suara tertahan.

"Ahh, gadis pintar!" Sehun merengkuh Luhan kembali ke pelukannya, dan langsung disambut oleh ranting tangan melingkar kembali di perutnya.

"Tapi Sehun, aku masih penasaran."

"Hm?"

"Bukankah kemarin malam kau masih di Paris, lalu siang ini sudah di Seoul. Kau tidak habis berteleportasi,kan?"

Sehun tersedak oleh air putih sisa Luhan meminum obatnya tadi. Gadisnya itu sungguh sulit di tebak. Jadi melamun dari tadi itu karena memikirkan keberadaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu?

"Sebenarnya aku sudah di Seoul dari tadi pagi. Rencananya sih, membuat kejutan untukmu di kampus. Tapi ternyata kau tidak masuk dan aku terpaksa menelponmu. Dan ternyata kau sedang disini, dengan pipi menggembung sebelah seperti itu." Sempat mencuri satu kecupan di pipi yang sukses merona, Sehun melanjutkan, "Dan aku tidak bisa berteleportasi, Nona Xi! Mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti menonton drama-drama fiktif lagi!"

"Apa itu larangan?"

"Anggap saja begitu. Memangnya kau akan menurutiku?"

"Tergantung." Luhan mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV dihadapannya. "Kalau misalnya aktornya jelek aku akan menurutimu."

"Kalau tampan?"

"Maaf saja kalau begitu!"

" _Yak!_ Xi Luhan!"

Luhan menghiraukan rengekan Sehun. _Ups!_ Mode cueknya telah kembali.

 **_END OF THIS CHAPTER_**

Keut! Sebenarnya aku nggak yakin story ini genre-nya apa. Rasanya terlalu fluffy banget. Kkkkk… ini karena aku nggak suka bikin story yang terlalu ribet atau menguras air mata, istilahnya sih yang happy-happy aja. Tapi entahlah, darimana aku bisa menulis genre-nya jadi Hurt/Comfort. Entah besok aku ganti genre atau bikin lanjutannya dengan genre Hurt/Comfort, aku juga nggak tau. Kkkkk… enaknya ganti genre atau nggak ya readers? Kkkkk…

Tapi aku harap reader-deul tetep baca story ini meskipun authornya aja gak jelas ^^v. thank you, jangan lupa review untuk memperbaiki tulisanku agar semakin baik dan baik!


	4. Chapter 4

**FLASHBACK**

 _ **SEOUL**_

 _ **Saturday, June 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 [9.04 AM]**_

Xi Luhan. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang _terdampar_ di Negara tetangga yang memiliki jarak tidak terlalu jauh dari Negara kelahirannya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia meninggalkan Beijing –kota kelahirannya-, ia memiliki segudang prestasi membanggakan sejak SHS hingga ia di terima di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Negeri ginseng ini. Bukannya ia tidak mau melanjutkan pendidikannya di Beijing, keputusan ini ia ambil semata-mata untuk menambah daftar pengalamannya di dunia luar. Pernahkah aku menceritakan sifat Luhan yang keras kepala? Salah satu bukti kekeraskepalaannya adalah ia berhasil meyakinkan ayah dan ibunya untuk berkuliah di Negara asing yang selama hidup baru ia kunjungi sekali sewaktu masih bocah. Pada akhirnya ayah dan ibunya memberikan kebebasan penuh kepada Luhan asalkan gadis itu bisa menjaga dirinya karena bagaimanapun Luhan adalah seorang gadis.

Urusan menjaga diri, Luhan tidak perlu diragukan. Sifatnya terkesan _manly_ dan cuek terhadap lawan jenis, namun ramah dan ceria pada teman-teman gadis seumurannya. Saat bersama lelaki, Luhan tidak akan banyak bicara, lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan hal apapun selama tidak membuatnya terjebak dengan para _namja_ yang tertarik kepadanya. Ia tidak akan berbicara jika topic obrolan –menurutnya- tidak penting.

Meskipun demikian, tidak sedikit lelaki yang masih berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Ia memiliki daya tarik sangat kuat yang tidak dimiliki gadis manapun, walaupun ia tidak ahli dalam urusan merawat tubuh dan membubuhkan _make-up._ Point pentingnya, ia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Luhan adalah Luhan, gadis _manly_ berotak cerdas dan kritis.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Luhan untuk mempelajari bahasa Korea secara penuh. Semenjak kecil Luhan sudah akrab dengan bahasa Korea terlebih tulisan Hangul yang bagi orang baru adalah tidak mudah. Berterimakasihlah pada tetangga di sebelah rumah keluarga Xi yang berasal dari Korea sehingga memudahkan Luhan untuk meminta bantuan dalam berbahasa Korea.

Kegiatan yang rutin Luhan lakukan selama di Korea adalah mengunjungi perpustakaan kota setiap hari sabtu tiba. Ia akan berada disana, di ruangan nyaman ber-AC dan memilih meja di sudut, ditemani dengan pepohonan rindang yang tubuh tinggi di halaman perpustakaan. Dengan kata lain, Luhan bisa melihat keluar saat bosan menghampirinya.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Luhan merapikan pakaiannya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan menelusuri trotoar yang membawanya ke perpustakaan kota. Masih pukul Sembilan pagi, tak heran jika banyak orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu di taman kota yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat tujuan Luhan. Keluarga piknik, anak-anak bermain, atau muda-mudi yang sekedar menghirup udara bebas setelah lima hari berkutat dengan bangku kuliah ataupun sekolah.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Luhan mengambil tempat favoritnya yaitu di dekat jendela besar. Sudut perpustakaan itu hampir tidak tersentuh oleh pengunjung karena selain terlalu di sudut, suasana sunyi yang ada justru terasa mencekam. Bagi Xi Luhan si gadis cuek luar biasa, tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritnya sejak pertama kali ia datang kemari. Setidaknya Luhan bersyukur karena ia seperti menjadi penghuni satu-satunya di meja itu tanpa harus mendapat berbagai _gangguan_ dari pengunjung lain.

Meletakkan di atas meja, Luhan lantas mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas mungilnya. Sebuah kotak bekal berisi _tuna sandwich_ buatan tangannya sendiri.

Satu point lagi, ia pintar memasak. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia masih belajar memasak khusus masakan Korea. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada makanan Korea setelah ia tidak bisa menemukan makanan China dengan mudah di sini.

Memberi suapan pertama pada mulutnya, Luhan beruntung perpustakaan ini tidak memberi larangan bagi pengunjung untuk membawa makanan atau minuman asalkan kebersihan tetap di jaga pada setiap sisinya. Dengan begitu Luhan masih bisa memberikan perhatian terhadap perutnya yang seakan protes minta diisi.

Selesai. Luhan meletakkan kotak bekal kembali kedalam tas. Dua potong sandwich berhasil mencapai perutnya. Luhan menyisakan dua potong yang lain untuk ia makan nanti. Setidaknya perutnya sudah terisi setelah tadi malam ia tidak sempat memakan apapun.

Kemudian Luhan beranjak, mencari beberapa buku yang akan menemaninya hingga nanti. Toh sekarang hari sabtu, Luhan bisa seharian penuh di perpustakaan sampai perpustakaan tutup jam lima sore nanti.

Rak yang menjulang tinggi menampilkan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi sesuai dengan jenisnya. Entah kenapa Luhan sedang tidak berminat dengan buku bertema hukum sesuai dengan jurusan yang ia pilih di Universitas. Luhan malah melangkahkan kaki menuju rak bertuliskan karya sastra klasik. Ada satu judul karya sastra yang menjadi incaran Luhan sejak pertama membaca judulnya, terletak di rak kedua dari atas. Dan itu artinya, terlalu tinggi untuk gadis semungil Luhan.

Luhan berusaha meraihnya tanpa berniat menyerah sedikitpun meski ia harus berjinjit diatas sepatu flatshoesnya. Ketika tangannya sudah berhasil menyentuh tepi buku itu, keseimbangan tubuhnya justru hilang membuatnya spontan menarik beberapa buku sebagai pegangannya. Sayang sekali, buku-buku itu tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Dan pantat Luhan sukses menyentuh dinginnya lantai kayu perpustakaan –dengan tidak elitnya. Disambut dengan buku-buku berjatuhan disekelilingnya.

"Awwh! Aduh.", keluhnya, dan dilanjutkan dengan umpatan-umpatan tidak jelas dalam bahasa China. Salah satu kebiasaannya, Luhan akan 'mengingat' bahasa aslinya saat dirinya kesal. Yah, meskipun ia kesal dengan kecerobohan dirinya sendiri.

"Nona, kau oke?"

Seseorang menyadarkan Luhan dari acara mari-mengumpat-untuk-kecerobohan-diriku-sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku membuat keributan.", ucap Luhan masih dalam bahasa China. Ia sungguh tidak sadar dengan ucapannya bahkan hingga membuat seseorang yang menanyainya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Selanjutnya seseorang yang ternyata bergender _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum dan tanpa suara memunguti buku-buku tidak bersalah di dekat kakinya.

"Aku bisa membereskan sendiri. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

Kernyitan kembali muncul di dahi _namja_ itu. Ia bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti. Mungkin gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Lalu bagaimana si _namja_ bisa berbicara sementara dirinya tidak bisa berbahasa China? Ouh, ini pertama kalinya ia menyesal tidak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan bahasa China sewaktu SMP dulu.

Sementara itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak perduli dengan wajah kebingungan _namja_ dihadapannya. Ia sibuk membersihkan debu lantai yang melekat di celananya dan mulai memberesi buku-buku yang diberantakannya. Tanpa izin mengambil buku dari tangan _namja_ itu lalu meletakannya kembali ke rak hingga serapi mulanya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Luhan memberikan ucapan terima kasihnya seraya menunduk singkat. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan budaya Korea ternyata. Dan, kali ini dengan bahasa Korea.

"Kau bisa Korea?"

Luhan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum meninggalkan si _namja_ yang menampilkan wajah linglungnya.

"Sial. Memalukan sekali!"

…

 _ **SEOUL**_

 _ **Tuesday, June 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 [11.40 AM]**_

"Hai, Hun!"

Oh Sehun memberikan senyuman atas sapaan seorang gadis yang berdiri di barisan antrian. Sehun yang telah mendapatkan _Iced Americano_ -nya lantas menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?"

"Tidak untuk kali ini. Tapi dua jam lagi."

Si gadis bernama Yoona itu tergelak dan mengarahkan tinju kecilnya ke arah _namja_ itu. Yoona sudah sering 'menyiksa' teman satu perjuangannya itu, jadi ia tidak perlu takut jika _fansgirl_ Sehun akan mengamuk sebentar lagi.

"Untunglah, jatah liburku masih tersisa." Yoona menyombongkan diri sekaligus 'memanas-manasi' Sehun yang memang tidak memiliki waktu kosong selama beberapa hari seperti dirinya. Sehun memang mendapatkan _job_ yang semakin menumpuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Bilang saja kau sudah tidak 'laku'."

"Enak saja!" Yoona mengurungkan tinjuan keduanya saat pesanannya sudah selesai dan ia tinggal mengambilnya.

"Kau duduk dimana?", tanya Yoona seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kafetaria. Suasana sangat ramai oleh mahasiswa yang menikmati makan siang dan ditambah lagi banyak _fansgirl_ Sehun –dan Yoona sendiri- berkeliaran. Hampir tidak ada kursi kosong selain kursi yang ditempati Yoona sebelum ia memesan minuman tadi.

"Mau bergabung?"

"Dengan teman wanita-mu? Tidak, terima kasih." Tentu saja Sehun menolak halus. Dia adalah seorang _namja,_ dan tidak ada _namja_ yang betah duduk dengan para _yeoja_ yang kebanyakan membicarakan hal tidak penting –menurut _namja_ -. Apalagi Yoona masih tergolong mahasiswi baru, bisa saja teman-temannya akan menjadi _fansgirl_ dadakan Sehun nanti. Dan Sehun tidak berniat duduk bersama _fansgirl_ -nya yang pasti akan sangat berisik.

"Tenang saja. _Dia_ tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Ayo!"

Sehun tidak bisa menolak saat Yoona mulai menariknya ke tempat duduk. Gadis yang juga berprofesi sebagai model itu menarik tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas. Tidak bisa dipercaya, tenaganya mamu menarik Sehun hingga _namja_ itu mau-tidak-mau mengikutinya.

"Kapan lagi kau memiliki teman sebaik diriku?", tanya Yoona sambil mengambil tas tangannya yang semula berada di kursi dan membiarkan Sehun duduk disana.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Yoona memang terlalu percaya diri. Tanpa sengaja Sehun melirik sebelah kirinya, tempat seorang gadis tengah focus dengan _Macbook_ -nya. Gadis itu berada satu meja dengannya, jadi tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi apakah ia teman Yoona apa bukan.

"Oh ya, Hun! Perkenalkan, dia temanku. Namanya Luhan.", ucap Yoona membuat gadis yang sempat dilirik Sehun menoleh. "Dan dia Sehun, Lu."

Gadis bernama Luhan itu hanya memberikan senyum singkat dan mengulurkan tangannya tanda perkenalan. "Luhan."

Sehun menjabatnya dengan senyuman pula. "Sehun."

Sehun tersentak seraya memandang wajah Luhan kembali. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat wajah Luhan beberapa waktu lalu. Tidak, bukan _sepertinya,_ tapi Sehun benar-benar pernah melihatnya. Sekedar informasi, Sehun memiliki kemampuan mengingat yang sangat baik-

"Kau yang berbahasa China itu kan?"

-Nah! Sehun berhasil mengingatnya.

Luhan memberikan tatapan bingung yang seolah bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'. Dirinya memang dari China namun jarang menggunakan bahasa China saat di Korea. Itulah yang membuatnya terkadang disebut sebagai gadis asli Korea, dilihat dari garis wajahnya yang serupa gadis Korea pada umumnya.

"Perpustakaan. Kau menjatuhkan bukumu, dan berbicara dengan bahasa China yang tidak kumengerti."

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat ia berhasil mengingat potongan-potongan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Oh, jangan salahkan Luhan yang sudah melupakan kejadian yang menurutnya tidak penting. Baginya mengingat materi kuliah lebih penting dibandingkan kejadian bodoh dimana dirinya terjatuh karena kecerobohannya sendiri. _Sial!_ Luhan jadi mengingat kejadian memalukan itu!

"Ah, ya. Aku ingat." Luhan menggangguk mengerti. Selanjutnya, gadis itu kembali fokus dengan _Macbook_ -nya ditemani satu _cup Bubble tea_ yang ia dapat dari Yoona.

Tanpa disadari, tanggapannya membuat Sehun melongo tidak percaya.

Hanya itu? Tidak berniat memekik atau bagaimana? Bukankah seharusnya gadis-gadis biasa akan menjerit setelah menyadari Sehun yang telah menolongnya? Oh oke, mungkin Luhan memang belum tahu soal Sehun yang merupakan model majalah yang cukup terkenal terutama di kampus, tapi apakah gadis itu sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada wajah tampan Oh Sehun? Sedikitpun?

"Sudah ku bilang,kan?" Suara Yoona tiba-tiba menyahut dalam suara rendah, " _Dia_ tidak akan perduli meskipun wajahmu setampan Daniel Radcliffe atau Brad Pitt. Kau bahkan beruntung bisa mendengar kata-kata dari bibir rusa manis ini, iya kan Lu?"

"Kau berlebihan, Yoon.", ujar Luhan acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedetikpun dari _Macbook_ -nya dan disambut decakan kesal oleh Yoona.

Sehun kembali melongo tidak percaya. Benarkah hal itu? Sungguh, Luhan adalah spesies langka yang tidak tertarik dengan Oh Sehun bahkan dengan mudah melupakan wajah tampan itu. Perbandingan yang sangat kontras jika Sehun membandingkannya dengan para gadis penggilanya. Diberi senyum satu detik, akan disambut pekikan beberapa oktaf.

 _Well,_ Sehun tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal bodoh seperti _apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku hari ini?._ Tentu saja _tidak ada_. Yang ada hanya hidupnya seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki urat tertarik dengan lawan jenis dan lebih memilih acuh dengan layar bergambar buah apel dan bekas gigitan.

Setelah itu Sehun tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tidak terdengar obrolan lagi di meja yang berisi tiga orang itu, meskipun sekelilingnya sangat ramai karena jam makan siang belum berakhir. Selesai berurusan dengan Manager pribadinya via ponsel, Sehun melirik bergantian pada dua gadis yang masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Terlihat sangat sibuk dengan layar laptop menyala, kertas-kertas berserakan di meja, dan _cup-cup_ kosong. Sepertinya memang terlalu banyak tugas untuk mahasiswa baru. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah mencapai semester tiga, ia memiliki waktu luang sedikit lebih banyak akan tetapi harus ia relakan untuk memenuhi _job_ -nya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi." Sehun menyeruput _Iced Americano_ -nya sekali lagi setelah melirik jarum jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebentar lagi Managernya akan menjemput, dan Sehun masih sayang dengan telinganya jika dirinya sampai terlambat dan mendapatkan ocehan-ocehan dari Managernya itu.

"Yeah, selamat bekerja Sehun. Nikmati pekerjaan solo-mu sebelum bekerja denganku lagi nanti.", ucap Yoona dan ditanggapi decakan malas dari Sehun.

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu, Yoon. Dan," Sehun tampak ragu untuk menyapa Luhan yang –astaga- tidak terganggu atau sekedar melirikkan mata cantiknya. "Luhan-ssi."

"Ne."

Satu kata, padat, dan jelas. Seperti yang Sehun duga, gadis itu akan kembali menekuni _Macbook_ -nya. Sehun sampai penasaran, apa sesuatu yang terpampang dilayar itu lebih tampan dari Oh Sehun?

Dan Sehun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Entah jengkel atau gemas melihat kecuekan Luhan, Sehun-pun tidak tahu. Yang pasti Sehun hanya merasa asing saat seseorang tidak mengenal dirinya.

 _Well, Sehun memang terlalu percaya diri._

…

 _ **SEOUL**_

 _ **Wednesday, June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 [5.58 AM]**_

Sehun menghampiri Manager Hyung-nya –Kim Joonmyeon- yang sudah _stand by_ untuk menjemputnya. Pria berumur 34 tahun itu tengah berdiri di depan mobil sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau terlambat dua belas menit, tiga puluh tujuh detik. Seharusnya kita sudah sampai di studio kalau kau datang tepat waktu."

"Kau berlebihan Hyung! Siapa suruh memberitahuku secara mendadak.", sahut Sehun kesal. Pasalnya ia sedang menikmati roti bakar yang masih _fresh_ dari _roaster_ setengah jam yanglalu, kemudian tiba-tiba ia mendapat telpon jika jadwalnya yang kemarin di _cancel_ (gara-gara ada kuliah dadakan nan penting) di ganti menjadi dua jam lagi. Bagaimana Sehun tidak kelabakan mencari baju handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi serta mempersiapkan diri dalam waktu yang relative singkat.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat!"

Sehun menyusul Joonmyeon dengan menempati bangku di samping kemudi. Lalu mobil hitam itu mulai membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih lenggang, mengingat sekarang masih pukul enam pagi.

"Hyung, bisakah kau membelikanku kopi terlebih dahulu?", tanya Sehun dan segera mendapat delikan tajam dari Manager Hyung-nya.

"Kau tahu kita sudah terlambat-"

"Belum, Hyung. Berhentilah di supermarket di sana sebentar. Mereka buka 24 jam."

"Sehun-"

"Ayolah, Hyung. Aku janji hanya sebentar. Hanya membeli sebotol kopi instan dan kita tidak akan terlambat.", paksa Sehun disertai suara yang dibuat (sok) imut. Joonmyeon yang sudah terbiasa dengan keinginan si Model dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sehun di tambah lagi tingkah Sehun yang (sok) imut itu membuatnya mual.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku tunggu di mobil, dan hanya lima menit!", ujar Joonmyeon memperingati. Ia lalu menuju supermarket yang menjadi tujuan Sehun.

"Oke. Lima-menit!"

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke dalam supermarket yang masih sepi itu. Ia lalu memutari rak-rak yang berjejer berbagai minuman dan makanan ringan untuk mencari benda yang diinginkannya. Oh ayolah! Kenapa susah sekali menemukan satu botol kopi instant saja?

" _Aku bisa mengantarmu. Aku membawa mobil."_

" _Tidak. Terima kasih."_

" _Ayolah. Mumpung kita bertemu disini. Bukankah ini kebetulan yang menguntungkan?"_

"…"

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara ribut di balik rak. Sehun tidak perduli, yang perlu ia fikirkan sekarang ialah bagaimana cara menemukan botol berjudul kopi instant sebelum waktunya yang berharga habis gara-gara mencari satu barang saja.

" _Kalau begitu biarkan aku membawakan barang-barangmu."_

" _Tidak perlu."_

" _Jangan menolak! Barang-barang itu terlalu banyak untuk tubuh mungilmu."_

" _Aku bisa sendiri."_

" _Luhan-ssi!"_

Sehun mendadak berhenti. Nama itu… terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Sehun masih sibuk berfikir sementara seruan dari tempat yang sama menyadarkan Sehun akan suara itu. Dia pernah mendengarnya.

" _Jin Woo-ssi! Berhenti mengikutiku dan aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Maaf."_

Sehun mengintip dari ujung rak untuk memastikan dugaannya tidak salah. Dan benar, Sehun pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Oh, Sehun bahkan mengenal gadis itu setelah Yoona memperkenalkannya. _Dia_ Luhan.

"Tidak baik membuat keributan pagi-pagi, di supermarket pula!" Sehun memutuskan untuk mendatangi mereka, dengan tangan menyilang di dada dan menampilkan mata elangnya yang tajam siap menembus apapun yang mengganggunya.

Sementara itu, Luhan diam dengan keterkejutannya yang tersembunyi. Ia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya.

"Dan juga tidak baik memaksakan kemauanmu pada seorang gadis.", tambah Sehun yang tertuju untuk _namja_ bernama Jin Woo.

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku, Oh Sehun!"

"Ya. Tapi kau menggangguku. Aku tidak suka mendengar suaramu yang seperti sedang mengemis cinta itu. Apa kau kurang kerjaan hingga pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu ketrentaman pelanggan?"

Diam-diam Sehun meraih tangan mungil di sampingnya. Menggenggamnya hingga membuat si pemilik tangan mendongak.

"Luhan-ssi!"

Luhan tersentak. "Ya?"

Tanpa kata-kata Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang sudah ada di genggamannya tanpa menghiraukan Jin Woo yang langsung pergi dengan tangan terkepal. Sehun menarik Luhan ke tempat awalnya ia berada untuk mencari kopi instant. "Bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku membutuhkan satu botol kopi instant. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana tempatnya. Bisakah kau mencarikannya untukku?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat sebelum menyanggupi permintaan Sehun. Ia-pun menyusuri barisan botol berbagai merk dan jenis. Kopi instant ya? Luhan tersenyum dan mendapatkan apa yang Sehun inginkan. Ia mengacungkan satu botol kopi yang entah bagaimana bisa ia temukan dengan mudah, sedangkan Sehun harus berputar di tempat yang sama hingga beberapa kali.

"Ini."

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang pura-pura ikut mencari barangnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memastikan Jin Woo tidak ada disana untuk _mengganggu_ Luhan lagi. jujur saja Sehun sempat melihat gurat ketakutan dari Luhan dan getaran samar yang Sehun rasakan.

"Darimana kau menemukannya?"

Luhan menunjuk rak bagian bawah, di samping minuman berkarbonasi. Ternyata Sehun hanya melihat bagian atas raknya saja.

"Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Ya. Aku juga, terima kasih."

Senyum Sehun surut digantikan dengan raut keingintahuan yang tinggi. Ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya, kenapa bisa terjadi kejadian yang seperti tadi? Apa sebenarnya hubungan _mereka_? Dan Sehun harus merasa puas dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otaknya saat menyadari Luhan bukanlah gadis dengan mulut lebar seperti gadis pada umumnya. _Luhan adalah gadis dengan irit bicara,_ pikir Sehun.

"Aku pergi. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Luhan membungkuk dan mengambil keranjang belanjaannya kembali. Rupanya gadis itu sedang belanja bulanan, dan memilih pagi hari untuk mencegah antrian panjang di kasir.

Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum sekilas. Benar-benar sekilas hingga Sehun nyaris frustasi karena tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu lebih lama. Senyuman manis ditambah dengan binar mata rusa yang cantik. Senyuman yang mampu membuat jantung Sehun bekerja tidak normal.

Terlalu cepat dan membingungkan.

Sehun kembali ke mobil sepuluh menit kemudian. Selanjutnya adalah omelan dari Joonmyeon yang bosan menunggu si Model yang melebihi waktu yang ia janjikan.

"Hyung, kau pernah melihat wanita cantik tidak?", tanya Sehun sedikit _nyeleneh_ dari topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Teman modelmu kan tidak ada yang jelek."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan gadis _judes_ tapi sangat cantik saat tersenyum dan matanya sangat indah?"

"Hmm. Tidak. Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Ya. Tapi Hyung tidak boleh mengenalnya." Joonmyeon mendengus dan nyaris memberikan omelannya lagi sebelum-

"Karena _dia_ terlalu menarik."

-sebelum Joonmyeon menyadari ada yang _aneh_ dari Model ini.


	5. Chapter 5

**[FLASHBACK 2** **ND** **]**

 _ **SEOUL**_

 _ **Friday, June 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 [9.00 AM]**_

...

Sehun melangkah ringan setelah mengunjungi ruang dosen pengampu mata kuliahnya. Ia terlihat membawa map cokelat yang entah apa isinya. Seperti biasa, Sehun yang hanya berjalan biasa tetap tidak bisa dianggurkan oleh mata para _fansgirl_ yang setia mengamati Sehun dari ujung lorong hingga ujung lorong yang lain.

Meskipun Sehun sudah merambah dunia permodelan semenjak ia dalam masa pubertas, nyatanya kesuksesan yang ia dapat akhir-akhir ini mulai membalikkan hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Semua orang mulai memandangnya, membicarakannya, memperhitungkannya, dan lebih sering mengagumi kesempurnaan fisiknya. Dalam waktu enam bulan ini, Sehun berhasil menunjukkan dirinya pada dunia luar tentang bakatnya yang sangat luar biasa. Kini, setiap langkah yang ia ambil selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Langkah Sehun berhenti mendadak, matanya yang semula lurus ke depan kini tertuju pada satu muara.

Bak gerakan _slow-motion,_ Sehun tidak melepas sedikitpun pandangannya. Setiap detik yang ia miliki terasa sangat berharga untuk ia abaikkan.

Disana, dalam jarak lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri (secara mendadak tadi), Sehun melihat pemandangan yang –Sehun bersumpah- baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Dia… Xi Luhan. Tidak ada perubahan besar memang. Luhan tetap saat Sehun menjabat tangannya seperti kemarin ataupun ketika di supermarket.

"Ah, Sehun Sunbae."

Yang berbeda adalah, Luhan tampak berbinar cerah dengan riasan natural di wajah cantiknya.

Luhan layaknya matahari yang mampu membuat Sehun meleleh layaknya cokelat.

 _Ugh, berlebihankah?_

Tentu tidak! Bagi Sehun itu adalah perumpamaan yang tepat.

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin, Sunbae."

Sehun mengangguk kikuk sebagai jawabannya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa berucap, mulutnya serasa ditutup oleh selotip tak kasat mata. Apalagi ketika Sehun melihatnya lagi, sesuatu yang dalam waktu singkat menjadi favoritnya.

Senyuman Luhan.

Lagi-lagi hanya sekilas.

Apa harus membayar mahal dulu demi melihat senyuman yang indah itu?

Tidak masalah, selama senyuman sedetik saja mampu meningkatkan kerja jantung Sehun menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

 _Oh!_ Jangan biarkan Sehun _ngiler_ atau bahkan pingsan di depan Luhan dan para _fansgirl_ -nya.

"Aku pergi, Sunbae."

"Y-ya."

Oh Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap tersenyum sedangkan orang dihadapannya sudah beranjak pergi.

PUK!

"Cantik, kan? Aku yang mendandaninya. Dan ekspresimu, sungguh diluar dugaanku."

Sehun mendelik dan berusaha melepas tangan berjari lentik yang bersarang dipundaknya. Yoona terkekeh puas setelah mengerjai teman kerjanya itu.

"Bersihkan air liurmu, sebelum membuat _fansgirl_ -mu hilang diterpa angin."

"Yak!"

…

 _ **SEOUL**_

 _ **Friday, June 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 [9.11 PM]**_

Jadwal Sehun berakhir tepat pukul Sembilan malam. Setelah berganti baju, membersihkan _make-up_ ,dan berpamitan dengan para staff, Sehun lekas memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya menuju apartment miliknya. Sehun terlalu lelah untuk menunggu Joonmyeon di dalam, entah apa yang pria itu lakukan Sehun tidak tahu dan tidak perduli. Tubuhnya seperti diberi beban sangat berat, membuatnya harus bersandar untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahnya.

Sembari menunggu Joonmyeon yang masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, Sehun mencoba untuk memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Mungkin tidur selama beberapa menit tidak masalah, meskipun bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan pegal setelahnya.

Saat memejamkan mata, entah siapa yang melakukan, tiba-tiba wajah seorang gadis melintas begitu saja. Sebuah bayangan Luhan, dengan senyum yang menawan dan mata sayu layaknya rusa berhasil membuat Sehun lantas membuka matanya. Nyatanya Sehun sempat melihatnya sekilas –memang-, namun Sehun berhasil merekam senyuman itu baik-baik ke dalam ingatannya.

Dan mengetahui wajah Luhan terlintas di otaknya saat ia tengah berusaha terlelap, Sehun menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Bahkan ia dan Luhan baru bertemu beberapa kali, dan bukan pertemuan _special_ yang harus diingat otaknya hingga nyaris terbawa mimpi.

Apakah satu senyuman mampu mengubah seseorang?

Jika iya, lalu bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis lain yang juga mengumbar senyuman di depan Sehun? Kenapa dirinya biasa saja? Kenapa jantungnya tidak berpacu seperti saat ia melihat sebuah senyuman dari gadis yang tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumannya itu?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya gusar. Tampilannya yang dari awal sudah kacau semakin kacau akibat tingkahnya. Keinginan untuk terlelap akhirnya menghilang saat wajah Luhan _kembali_ memenuhi otaknya. Sekilas, sama seperti saat gadis itu menunjukkan wajah _bersahabatnya._

Sejak bertemu dan melihat senyuman _langka_ Luhan kemarin dan tadi pagi, Sehun benar-benar dibuat frustasi. Bayang-bayang wajah dan senyuman gadis itu tidak lepas dari pikirannya dan berhasil merusak konsentrasinya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan arahan fotografer dengan benar, sering melamun, dan bertindak ceroboh seperti menyenggol _cup_ berisi _Americano_ miliknya hingga tumpah di lantai.

Yang paling menyadari perubahan Sehun adalah Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon bukannya bodoh untuk mengetahui alasan apa dibalik keanehan Sehun hari itu. Joonmyeon tahu bahkan sebelum Sehun menyadari apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi, Sehun berubah sejak pagi, dimana setelah Sehun dengan polosnya bertanya pada Joonmyeon tentang seorang gadis berwajah _jutek_ namun sangat cantik ketika tersenyum.

Oh Sehun sedang jatuh cinta.

Joonmyeon nyaris meledak dalam tawa saat satu kemungkinan itu hadir di pikirannya. Jika memang itu kebenaran, maka Joonmyeon tidak akan menginterupsi Sehun dari tingkahnya yang sedang berbunga-bunga. Oke, Joonmyeon tidak akan mengomel tentang Sehun kali ini!

Sedangkan hari ini Sehun tidak sekacau kemarin. Meskipun tadi pagi Luhan kembali berhasil menguasai pikirannya, Ia meneriakkan pada dirinya untuk professional bekerja, bagaimanapun ia tetap harus melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Di tambah lagi kesibukan yang sangat padat hari ini membuat Sehun tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan _seseorang itu._

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup membuat Sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Joonmyeon kembali sambil membawa bungkusan yang Sehun tidak ketahui isinya.

"Itu apa, Hyung?"

"Kopi. Jaga-jaga kalau kau ingin kopi malam ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanku pergi ke supermarket lagi. Membuang waktu."

Sehun lantas tergelak mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon yang mengingatkannya tentang kejadian kemarin pagi. Joonmyeon adalah tipe orang yang memiliki tingkat kedisiplinan yang lumayan tinggi, tak heran jika Sehun terlambat beberapa menit maka Joonmyeon akan _menghadiahi_ Sehun dengan omelan panjang tak berujung.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, Hyung."

 _Kecuali kalau aku bertemu dengan Luhan lagi di waktu yang sama. Kkkkk!_ , batin Sehun.

Luhan? Lagi-lagi bayangan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum kembali menghantui Sehun yang berniat menggoda Joonmyeon setelah ini. Alhasil ia mengurungkan niat menggoda Manager-nya itu.

"Kau gila ya?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tadi bilang kalau kau sangat lelah. Sekarang malah senyum sendiri seperti orang gila."

Sehun gelagapan dan pura-pura tidak mendengar Joonmyeon. Kontan Joonmyeon tertawa lebar saat mendapati perubahan ekspresi Sehun dari kaca spion. Tampak gugup dan bodoh.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Cepat jalankan mobilnya, aku sangat lelah.", tukas Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Wajahnya benar-benar panas sekarang.

"Arasseo, arasseo." Joonmyeon terpaksa menghentikan tawanya yang membuatnya sakit perut. Seharusnya ia mengabadikan ekspresi Sehun yang tampak bodoh itu. Sebuah kesempatan langka saat Sehun bertahan dengan ekspresi _cool_ dan datar miliknya.

Lalu Joonmyeon menjalankan mobilnya dan iseng menghidupkan MP3 player untuk menemani perjalanannya.

"Hyung, bangunkan aku saat sampai di apartment nanti.", ucap Sehun dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi dengan menyandar di kursi.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau membawamu pulang ke rumahku?"

Joonmyeon terkekeh dan tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari satu-satunya orang yang berada di mobil yang sama dengannya. Rupanya Sehun berhasil terlelap dalam waktu yang amat singkat.

"Dasar. Dia fikir aku sopirnya?", gerutu Joonmyeon. _Hey!_ Jadi dia baru sadar jika tugasnya bukan hanya sebagai Manager tetapi juga sopir pribadi?

…

Pukul sepuluh lebih tiga menit mobil Joonmyeon sampai di _basement_ apartment Sehun. Tanpa dibangunkan, ternyata Sehun lebih dulu bangun dan mulai mengucek matanya. Dia harus melanjutkan tidurnya nanti, setelah mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat. _Ah,_ membayangkannya Sehun semakin ingin cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung!", ujar Sehun seraya _menenteng_ paper-bag berisi satu _cup_ kopi kegemarannya. Joonmyeon baru saja memberikannya pada Sehun mengingat pria itu tidak kecanduan minuman berkafein tinggi itu.

"Ya. Besok kau tidak ada jadwal. Nikmati waktu liburmu sampai hari Senin nanti." Joonmyeon melambai dari dalam mobilnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan mobil pribadinya, akan tetapi mobil yang difasilitasi oleh perusahaan. Sedangkan mobil Sehun sendiri, hanya ia pakai jika ia akan berangkat ke kampus.

"Arasseo."

"Aku pergi!"

Sehun melambai seraya membenarkan tas ransel di punggungnya. Ia lalu melangkah menjauhi parkiran yang Nampak sepi itu.

" _Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepas!"_

" _Hahaha!"_

" _Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Tolong!"_

 _BUGH!_

" _Arggh! Jalang sialan! Kejar jalang itu!"_

" _Tolong!"_

Sehun mendadak berhenti. Ini telinganya yang salah dengar atau memang ada seseorang yang meminta tolong? Kemudian ia berbalik dan melihat keadaan sekitar parkiran. Sangat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa mobil yang diparkir di sebelah ujung tanpa ada tanda-tanda orang disana.

 _Mungkin hanya salah dengar,_ batin Sehun dan ia-pun kembali melangkah ke lorong menuju ruang apartmentnya. Lorong-lorong itu juga nampak sepi dengan pencahayaan temaram nyaris gelap.

BRUK!

 _Paper-bag_ yang Sehun genggam berhasil terjatuh menyebabkan cairan pekat itu tumpah mengotori lantai. Sehun tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan kopi-nya.

Dan ia tidak bisa.

Ada seseorang yang kini lebih membutuhkan dirinya daripada kopi yang tumpah.

Dan seseorang itu berhasil membuat Sehun berhenti bernafas. Terkejut, bingung, dan berhasil membuat tubuhnya menegang.

" _Ch-chogiyo… tolong aku…"_

Sehun bersumpah. Meskipun lorong yang ia lalui cukup gelap, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi seseorang itu yang jauh dari kata baik. Sehun belum sempat melihat kondisinya dari atas hingga bawah karena yang menjadi pusat pandangannya adalah satu, mata sayu yang bisa otaknya kenali dengan mudah.

"Lu-luhan?", tanya Sehun untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Ya, dia Luhan! Gadis yang terus berputar di kepala Sehun tanpa lelah akhir-akhir ini. Sehun membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk memastikan sendiri sebab tidak ada jawaban dari _nya,_ hanya getaran dari tangan ranting yang menggenggam lengannya erat.

"Ya…",jawabnya lirih dan susah payah.

Ternyata dugaan Sehun tidak salah. Kemudian derap langkah terdengar mendekat membuat Sehun merasakan tangan ranting itu melingkar di perutnya dan kepala yang melesak didadanya. "Tolong aku… Siapapun kau… Ku mohon…"

Sehun tidak bodoh untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi. Ternyata suara tadi bukan hanya perasaannya saja. Memang ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan, namun Sehun tidak menyangka Luhan adalah korbannya.

Dengan sigap Sehun melepaskan tangan itu, membuka blazer tebalnya, dan melesakkan tubuh Luhan ke dada bidangnya. Ia-pun berubah posisi hingga Luhan bersandar di dinding dan dirinya menutupi keberadaan luhan dengan blazer dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Saat derap langkah semakin mendekat, Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan untuk mencegah kemungkinan orang-orang itu akan melihat Luhan.

Luhan nyaris memekik sebelum Sehun menutup akses suara gadis itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Bisa kacau urusannya jika Luhan mengeluarkan suara pekikannya.

" _Ch-chogiyo… Kau…"_

"Sttt… Aku Oh Sehun.", bisik Sehun tepat di telinga gadis itu karena Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Huh?" Luhan membalas tidak kalah berbisik.

"Sehun. Kau mengingatku, kan?"

"O-oh. Ya, aku-"

"Sttt…" Sehun kembali membungkam bibir Luhan saat derap langkah mendekat dan melintas di belakang mereka. Sehun merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang, namun ia tidak berbuat apapun selain pada posisi awal. Posisi yang membuatnya seperti tengah mencium gadis itu dengan panas.

"Cih! Berciuman di lorong sepi, menjijikkan!", umpat salah seorang dari mereka saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan. Tentu saja ia tidak mengira bahwa targetnya ada di balik blazer tebal dan panjang itu.

Setelah itu tidak ada derap langkah lagi. Mungkin mereka sedang mencari tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian. Dan lorong bukanlah tempat yang tepat.

Di rasa aman, Sehun perlahan menjauhkan badannya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. Sejak masih memeluk hingga ia berada di jarak yang cukup aman bagi dua orang yang baru mengenal, Sehun tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun pada wajah makhluk cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya. Meskipun sekarang wajah itu pucat, penuh keringat, dan bekas air mata, entah bagaimana caranya Sehun tetap mengagumi paras itu sebagai paras paling indah yang ia lihat dari seorang gadis.

"Te-terima kasih."

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas hingga bawah tubuh Luhan yang tidak sempat ia perhatikan demi menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Dan ia terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati pakaian gadis itu tidak lagi menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan baik. Pakaian itu sobek di bagian lengan, dua kancing atasnya hilang membuat Luhan susah payah menutupi asset berharganya dengan tangan bergetar, dan ditambah dengan bekas darah mengering di lutut Luhan yang hanya memakai celana sebatas lutut.

"Brengsek!" Sehun menahan emosi. Namun ia tetap tenang saat ia melepas blazer yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya di tubuh Luhan yang menggigil. Entah menggigil kedinginan atau ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan ketakutan.

"Siapa?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia merasa tidak pantas melibatkan Sehun ke dalam masalahnya. Cukup _namja_ itu yang menyelamatkannya.

Sehun tidak memaksakan lagi. Mungkin gadis itu memang tidak ingin masalahnya diketahui oleh orang yang baru dua hari dikenalnya.

"Nomor berapa?"

Luhan mendongak. "Huh?"

"Apartment-mu. Kau tinggal disini, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menjawab dalam suara lirih, "Tiga puluh tujuh."

Sehun mengangguk paham dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berjalan. Melihat kejadian buruk yang baru di alami, Sehun yakin Luhan tidak akan bisa berjalan sendiri. Gadis itu pasti _shock_ ditambah lagi luka di lututnya yang terlihat lumayan parah.

"Ayo. Aku antar ke kamarmu."

"Ti-tidak. Aku bisa berjalan dan ke apartmentku sendiri. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Sunbae."

Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Lihatlah ia yang sedikit kesulitan berjalan di atas kakinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?" Sebenarnya Sehun yang tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tadi kembali dan berhasil menemukan Luhan? Belum lagi dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu.

Luhan yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sehun lalu berbalik, "Ya. Aku yak- Aduh!"

 _Tuhkan!_ Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain _memaksa_ gadis itu untuk menuruti perintahnya. Tidak perduli apa yang akan gadis itu fikirkan nanti, yang terpenting adalah gadis itu bisa sampai di kamarnya dengan baik-baik saja.

"S-sunbae! Apa yang kau lakukan?", jerit Luhan tertahan. Tangannya otomatis mengalung di leher Sehun. "T-turunkan aku."

"Menggendongmu. Dan tidak!"

Ya, Sehun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal-style._ Menaiki _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai tiga, dimana apartment Luhan berada. Sehun berhenti saat ia berada di depan pintu dengan nomor tiga puluh tujuh. Ia-pun tetap tidak membiarkan Luhan turun dari gendongannya.

"Apa _password-_ nya?"

"S-sampai disini saja Sunbae. Aku bisa masuk-"

"Apa _password-_ nya?", tanya Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Menandakan ia tidak ingin dibantah. Luhan terpaksa menjawabnya agar ia bisa segera sampai di ranjangnya.

Setelah membuka pintu, Sehun langsung menurunkan Luhan di sofa yang terletak di ruangan TV. Dengan hati-hati Sehun membawa kaki gadis itu untuk naik di atas sofa, namun si pemilik kaki tetap mendesis kesakitan.

"Kau oke?" Sehun memberikan pijatan kecil di kaki Luhan setelah menyadari kaki yang seputih susu itu bergetar samar. Ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun berinisiatif mengobati lutut Luhan yang berdarah. Selain untuk mempercepat penyembuhan, itu juga bisa menghilangkan bekas luka yang mungkin bisa ditimbul di lutut gadis itu.

"Dimana kotak obatmu?"

"Pulanglah, Sunbae. Aku sangat merepotkanmu."

Gelengan tegas didapatkan Luhan sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak pernah setengah-setengah untuk direpotkan seseorang."

Terbersit sedikit candaan di dalamnya, Sehun tidak ingin Luhan semakin bersalah karena merasa merepotkannya.

"Jadi dimana?"

"Di laci." Luhan menunjuk lemari kecil yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai piala dengan ukuran berbeda. "Nomor dua."

Sehun menemukannya. Sehun bergegas menghampiri Luhan kembali dan duduk di bawah kaki gadis itu. "Alkohol 96%, ini akan lumayan perih. Tahan sebentar, oke?"

Luhan mendesis saat merasakan perih yang menghinggapi lukanya. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghindari jeritan kesakitan yang mungkin tiba-tiba ia serukan.

"Menangislah. Aku tidak melarangmu. Proses ini memang menyakitkan."

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah dan bulir air mata membasahi pipi semi- _chubby_ -nya. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan melakukan pengobatan selanjutnya.

"Selesai. Berhentilah menangis. Sudah tidak sakit, kan?" Sehun terkekeh lalu memberesi kotak obat yang baru ia gunakan dan akan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula sebelum-

"Jinwoo."

-sebelum Luhan menahan gerakan Sehun dengan ucapannya.

"Kim Jinwoo yang melakukannya.", ujar Luhan diantara isakannya. Api emosi Sehun berkobar seketika saat nama itu teringat sebagai nama orang yang _mengganggu_ Luhan. "Dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menculikku. Dan Jinwoo… dan Jinwoo-"

Tak perlu penjelasan lain karena Sehun mengerti dari bahasa tubuh Luhan yang memandang tubuhnya sendiri. Karena itu, Sehun berlutut dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Luhan dan tubuhnya yang bergetar bersandar di dadanya.

"Berengsek. Dimana saja _bajingan_ itu menyentuhmu?"

"T-tidak. Syukurlah aku bisa lari sebelum… sebelum-"

"Jangan diteruskan! Cukup menangis, dan aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan mempererat lingkaran tangannya di perut Sehun. Inilah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Sebuah pelukan hangat nan menenangkan.

Seperempat jam adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Luhan untuk terisak. Kini ia sudah tenang meskipun kepalanya masih bersandar pada dada Sehun yang setia berlutut hingga kakinya kebas.

"Sunbae?"

"Heum?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku hingga sejauh ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Jangan terkejut kalau aku mengatakannya."

"Oke."

"Alasannya karena, _aku menyukaimu._ "

…

 **[TBC]**

Sekedar info, subtitle [FLASHBACK] ada tiga ya readerdeul~

Intinya author bikin flashback itu tiga chapter. Sebenernya bisa dijadikan satu, tapi author takut alurnya malah kecepetan. Yah, walaupun skrg juga udah kecepetan. Kkkkk…

Makasih bgt buat readerdeul yg nyempetin waktunya buat baca ff aku yg gak bermutu ini, kalo ilmu manajemen-nya sih OFF GRADE. Kkkkkk…

REVIEW sgt dibutuhkan dari readerdeul untuk emmperbaiki tulisan author. The last, thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**_FLASHBACK 3** **rd** **_**

 **Attention! Rating T+ untuk beberapa kata yang kasar. Thanks!**

…

" _Sunbae_?"

"Heum?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku hingga sejauh ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Jangan terkejut kalau aku mengatakannya."

"Oke."

"Alasannya karena, _aku menyukaimu._ "

…

 **[FLASHBACK 3** **RD** **]**

 _ **SEOUL**_

 _ **Friday, June 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 [10.20 PM]**_

"A-apa? _Sunbae_ bilang apa?"

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Kau gadis yang tidak banyak tingkah seperti yang lain. Aku menyukainya."

 _Bukan itu!_

Ingatkan Sehun untuk memotong lidahnya setelah ini.

Meskipun Sehun memang menyukai Luhan karena itu, tapi tetap saja bukan itu alasan utamanya!

Sehun melirik Luhan yang mengangguk paham dan terlihat lega. Apa Luhan takut Sehun menyukainya dalam arti lain?

Bisa saja seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Luhan bukan gadis biasa. Ia memiliki segudang prestasi dan kondisi fisik yang mengagumkan membuat lelaki bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Ia banyak disukai oleh para lelaki meskipun ia tidak banyak bertingkah centil dan mencari perhatian. Itulah sebabnya Luhan layaknya bunga cantik yang menarik para lebah untuk datang kepadanya.

Luhan tak jarang mendapatkan kiriman bunga, cokelat, boneka, dan berbagai barang lain, baik itu dengan nama pengirim yang terang-terangan ataupun hanya menyampaikan lewat orang lain. Luhan sudah tidak asing dengan pemberian yang nyaris sama setiap orangnya. Terkadang membuat Luhan jengah, untuk apa membuang uang hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya sementara dirinya tidak membutuhkan barang-barang itu.

Tapi diantara para lelaki yang memiliki _interest_ kepadanya, Luhan belum sekalipun memilih diantara mereka untuk menjadi kekasih atau semacamnya. Seperti yang kubilang, Luhan tidak lebih dari gadis berwajah cantik dengan kadar dingin dan kecuekan yang amat tinggi. Selama prioritasnya adalah mengejar cita-cita, Luhan tidak akan melibatkan diri dengan urusan _lelaki_ dan segala tetek-bengeknya.

Awalnya, Sehun yang mengungkapkan rasa _suka-_ nya itu membuat Luhan terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang, namun tetap mempertahankan wajahnya yang cuek tanpa ekspresi. Apabila Sehun benar-benar menyukainya dalam artian sebagai lelaki kepada perempuan, Luhan akan segera mengambil langkah untuk mundur setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus. Bagaimanapun Sehun baru saja menolong Luhan dari bahaya yang mengancam masa depannya, dan mendengar Sehun menyukainya itu bukan hal yang bagus.

Luhan tidak ingin Sehun menyukainya, menyelamatkannya, lalu meminta balas budi yang mungkin tidak bisa Luhan lakukan. Entah apa yang membuat otak Luhan berfikir kritis dan justru terkesan negatif itu. Dirinya hanya tidak ingin niat baiknya untuk membalas budi malah membuat dirinya dalam keadaan bahaya.

Sebut saja urusannya dengan Kim Jinwoo. Awal datang ke Korea sekitar satu bulan lalu, Luhan memang mendapatkan satu masalah pertama di bandara. Saat itu Luhan tengah menyempatkan diri meminum segelas _cappuccino_ di café kecil bandara. Semula baik-baik saja meskipun suasana café sangat ramai, namun baru beberapa menit Luhan duduk disalah satu kursi, seseorang tiba-tiba mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia taruh di atas meja secepat kilat. Luhan yang baru menyadari seseorang mencuri tas selempangnya, langsung meminta pertolongan pada beberapa pengunjung pria yang mungkin bisa membantu menyelamatkan barang berharganya. Bukan apa-apa, Luhan tidak masalah dengan jumlah uang di dalamnya namun ada beberapa surat penting termasuk visa dan paspornya disana. Luhan, yang selalu reflex memakai bahasa China saat ia sedang dalam kondisi terjepit hanya membuat pengunjung disana tidak paham dengan maksud ucapan Luhan. Lalu keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Luhan. Ketika semua orang hanya memandangnya bingung dan aneh, seseorang berhasil menahan orang yang mengambil barang Luhan. Dengan cekatan _namja_ itu membawa pelaku pencurian pada petugas keamanan dan mengembalikan tas selempang Luhan dengan selamat. _As expected,_ Luhan memberikan ucapan terima kasihnya kepada _namja_ itu dan akhirnya ia tahu namanya, Kim Jinwoo. Kemudian di hari-hari berikutnya, Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bertemu dengan _namja_ itu lagi berkali-kali. Dimanapun Luhan berada, Jinwoo akan ada disana, hingga membuat otak cerdas Luhan berfikir keanehan itu. Kebetulan yang aneh, kan? Luhan semakin menyadari keanehan Kim Jinwoo ketika _namja_ itu semakin gencar mengajak Luhan untuk berjalan-jalan dan sekedar makan siang. Bukan hanya mengajak, tapi kerap kali _namja_ itu memaksa hingga membuat Luhan risih dan berusaha menjauhi _namja_ yang belum ia kenal kecuali namanya saja itu.

Dan puncaknya adalah saat Jinwoo mengikuti Luhan berangkat kuliah hingga selesai –sangat mirip seperti _sasaeng fans_ \- hari ini. Saat Luhan berniat memasuki gedung apartmennya, dua orang bertubuh tambun tiba-tiba menyeret Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang telah menunggu. Suasana yang sangat sepi di jam malam semakin membuat Luhan gemetar ketakutan. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi saat ia melihat Jinwoo di dalam mobil yang sama, memberi tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya mereka bertemu –menyeringai-. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Luhan menyadari bahaya sedang mengincarnya, namun terlambat pria bertubuh tambun justru memegang kedua lengannya dengan kuat. Luhan tidak bisa bergerak banyak saat dengan kasar Kim Jinwoo merobek lengan kemejanya. Diantara teriakannya untuk meminta tolong, Luhan mendengar sebuah mobil datang. Beruntunglah Luhan yang bisa melarikan diri saat ketiga pria di dalam mobil sedikit lengah setelah mendengar suara mobil.

Ia takut Sehun akan berbuat serupa. Kejadian malam ini tidak lepas dari kejadian di bandara dulu. Kim Jinwoo yang menyelamatkannya, lalu tertarik padanya, dan Jinwoo meminta sesuatu sebagai balas budi yaitu menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya. Selanjutnya berujung pada ketidakterimaan _namja_ itu atas penolakan Luhan yang tidak langsung. Cukup sekali, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memanfaatkan rasa terima kasihnya demi sesuatu yang menjadi privasinya.

"Luhan-ssi? Lu?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Ia langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu-satunya orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Sehun menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya.

Ya, tentu saja Sehun khawatir.

Luhan baru saja mendapatkan masalah yang bagi gadis sepertinya adalah masalah yang sangat pelik. Belum lagi dengan adanya kejadian itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa hidup tenang karena dihantui oleh seseorang yang nyaris memperkosanya.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memberikan tatapan iba dan khawatir yang sama besarnya. Ia hanyalah orang asing yang tidak sengaja menolong gadis itu dan pertama kalinya memasuki apartment gadis itu. Beruntunglah, Luhan bersedia menerima pelukan dari lengannya barusan.

"Kau mau aku mengurusnya?", tanya Sehun membuat gadis dihadapannya mendongak. Memperlihatkan wajah sembab dengan sisa air mata yang nyaris mengering. Namun Sehun tidak bisa mencari alasan, mengapa wajah sembab itu masih terlihat cantik dan tentu masih merusak kinerja jantungnya.

"M-maksud _Sunbae_?"

"Kim Jinwoo. Kebetulan aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah teman SHSku."

 _Dan keponakan Joonmyeon Hyung._

Sehun ingat Joonmyeon memberitahunya setelah dari supermarket dua hari yang lalu. Saat itu Joonmyeon yang tengah menunggu di mobil tidak sengaja melihat Jinwoo keluar dari supermarket. Dan ia memberitahu Sehun tentang keponakannya yang jarang ia temui dan Sehun cukup terkejut mengetahui keponakan yang dimaksud Joonmyeon adalah Kim Jinwoo. Dari Joonmyeon, Sehun akhirnya tahu jika Jinwoo sekarang menetap di Jepang. Entah apa urusan yang membuatnya ke Korea hingga berminggu-minggu padahal biasanya Jinwoo hanya betah di Korea selama satu minggu.

Sehun berharap semoga bukan untuk _mengganggu_ hidup Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, _Sunbae._ Aku tidak mau melibatkan _Sunbae_ pada masalah ini. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.",ucap Luhan dan ia terlihat tengah meneguhkan ucapannya.

"Kau yakin?" Sejujurnya Luhan sama tidak yakinnya. Bisa-bisa ia mendapatkan bahaya lain kalau memberanikan diri berhadapan dengan Jinwoo dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar takut.

"Sudahlah. Kau harus memikirkannya dulu, Luhan-ssi. Jangan melakukan tindakan yang bisa membahayakan dirimu nantinya." Sehun melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kurasa aku harus pulang. Apartmentku nomor lima puluh. Kau bisa memencet belnya jika membutuhkan bantuanku."

Luhan meringis saat mencoba berdiri. Lututnya yang terluka saat berusaha lari dari kejaran pria bertubuh tambun kini masih terasa perih. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, _Sunbae-nim._ "

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya sembari tersenyum. Tampan sekali. "Sehun."

"Huh?" Oh, nanti Luhan harus menghitung berapa banyak ia meminta Sehun mengulang ucapannya karena otaknya yang _lelet_ bekerja.

"Namaku Sehun. Jangan memanggilku _Sunbae,_ aku terdengar tua sekali."

"Tapi kau seniorku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sendiri yang memintamu."

Dan selanjutnya adalah yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sehun.

Mendengar Luhan terkekeh bersamaan dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ternyata-

Oh!

-bagaimana bisa seimut itu?

Lupakan tentang mata sembab dan bekas air mata. Nyatanya Luhan dengan keadaan apapun berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh hati.

Sehun terpaku beberapa detik hingga kekehan Luhan tidak lagi terdengar.

"Sehun. Kau tidak jadi pulang?"

 _Sehun._

Ingatkan Sehun untuk meminum obat tidur karena bisa dipastikan Sehun akan terjaga sepanjang malam. Mendengar suara selembut angin justru bertolak belakang dengan kerja jantungnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Y-ya. Aku pergi dulu Luhan-ssi."

Luhan mengantar Sehun hingga depan pintu. Lelaki itu melambai sekilas sebelum berjalan ke arah lift di ujung lorong.

"Oh ya!"

Luhan menghentikan gerakannya untuk menutup pintu.

"Ku harap kau tidak _trauma_ dengan _namja_ setelah kejadian itu."

…

 _ **SEOUL**_

 _ **Saturday, June 21**_ _ **th**_ _ **2014 [8.48 AM]**_

Luhan mungkin masih melanjutkan mimpinya jika saja seseorang tidak menekan bel apartmennya dengan tergesa-gesa, ditambah lagi deringan ponselnya yang tidak juga berhenti meskipun Luhan yakin tidak menyetel alarm disana. Luhan terlalu malas untuk membuka pintu, ia baru tidur pukul empat pagi itupun karena dirinya lelah menangis meratapi kejadian buruk yang baru ia alami. Meskipun tadi malam, ia _memiliki_ Sehun yang menenangkan dirinya dengan pelukan nyaman. Namun setelah _namja_ itu pulang ke apartment-nya, Luhan kembali mendapatkan bayang-bayang menyakitkan memenuhi otaknya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk tentang esok hari, tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berhadapan lagi dengan namja bernama Kim Jinwoo itu.

Suara bel yang semakin mengganggu. Luhan terpaksa menyibak selimut dan berjalan tertatih menuju pintu kendati mengambil ponselnya yang berteriak minta di angkat. Setelah menggeser icon hijau, Luhan langsung mendapati suara pekikan khas perempuan itu. Im Yoona.

"Hall-"

"Cepat bukakan pintu, Lu!"

Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu membuka pintu apartment-nya dan menampilkan sesosok gadis berpakaian modis berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh astaga! Sebenarnya kau darimana saja, huh?", pekiknya sembari mematikan sambungannya pada ponsel Luhan.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah kemari?", tanya Luhan tanpa perlu menyuruh Yoona masuk karena gadis itu sudah lebih dulu masuk melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal bulu.

Menutup pintu, Luhan mengikuti Yoona ke ruang tengah tempat Sehun mengobati lukanya semalam.

"Sudah kubilang, _dia_ benar-benar psikopat! Berengsek!"

Luhan tersenyum getir menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Yoona. Luhan tidak kaget darimana Yoona tahu mengenai masalahnya, karena dipastikan Sehun yang memberitahunya. Jika lupa, Sehun dan Yoona adalah rekan kerja sesama model yang cukup dekat.

"Kau mau kopi? Aku akan membuatnya." Luhan baru saja berniat menuju dapur saat Yoona tiba-tiba menahannya duduk di sofa. Mata rusa Yoona tertuju pada mata Luhan yang juga memiliki mata layaknya rusa itu.

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau sedang tidak baik, aku tahu itu."

Senyum paksa Luhan sebagai tanggapannya. Luhan tahu ia tidak pintar berbohong dari dulu, namun ia sangat pintar menutupi pergelutan hati dan pikirannya dalam wujud Xi Luhan yang cuek dan dingin. Tapi itu tidak berfungsi lagi bagi Yoona. Meskipun baru berteman sekitar satu bulan, Yoona mampu membaca adanya sesuatu yang menganggu fikiran Luhan termasuk saat Luhan menceritakan tentang seorang _namja_ yang ia temui berulang kali. Yoona tahu Luhan tidak hanya menganggap _pertemuan_ itu hanya kebetulan.

"Kenapa tidak memanggil polisi saja? Orang berengsek sepertinya harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal."

Polisi? Luhan bahkan baru terfikirkan setelah kata itu terlontar dari bibir Yoona. Luhan sama sekali tidak memikirkan untuk menelpon polisi saat keadaan genting semalam. Baginya, sebagai seorang gadis yang hidup di Negara tetangga sendirian, Luhan hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang menenangkannya. Itu saja.

"Sudahlah, Yoon. Yang penting tidak terjadi suatu yang berbahaya padaku."

"Ya, syukurlah." Yoona meringis saat melihat luka gores di lengan dan lutut Luhan yang tertutup kain perban.

"Sehun menyuruhku menemanimu. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini. Terlebih kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa melindungimu dari _namja_ brengsek itu."

"Sehun? Menyuruhmu?" Luhan mengernyit tidak habis fikir, Sehun benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati. Lelaki itu memang telah memberi alasan mengapa dirinya memberikan perhatian kepada Luhan terlebih mereka bukan teman dekat, namun Luhan masih membutuhkan penjelasan sejelasnya mengenai hal itu.

"Ya. Dia menelponku sebelum aku sempat melihat sinar matahari. Aku tidak pernah menerima telepon darinya belakangan, dan ia melakukannya demi menyuruhku menjagamu atau lebih tepatnya menemanimu." Yoona berujar disertai gerutuan khas miliknya.

"Maaf." Luhan terlihat bersalah, meskipun itu bukan kesalahannya. Ingatkan Luhan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Sehun apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan lelaki itu.

Yoona berdecak menanggapi permintaan maaf Luhan yang menurutnya tidak perlu itu, lalu berjalan menuju laci, tempat yang ia tahu sebagai tempat menyimpan obat-obatan pribadi milik Luhan. Luhan sempat memberitahunya, saat ia kemari beberapa waktu lalu untuk mengobati luka lecet dikakinya. Kini ia berniat mengganti perban yang menutupi luka Luhan. Oh ya, Sehun juga yang meminta Yoona melakukan hal itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Salahkan si Oh Sehun itu, untuk apa dia _sangat_ mengkhawatirkanmu seperti seorang lelaki kepada kekasihnya?"

Dan entah bagaimana asalnya, pipi Luhan merona akibat satu kalimat terakhir Yoona.

…

 _ **Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku sudah sampai di depan apartment-nya. Menunggu Luhan membuka pintu dan aku akan menemaninya seharian penuh. Puas?**_

Sehun tersenyum kecil setelah membaca sebuah pesan yang ia terima barusan. Mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk putih kecil, Sehun lalu meraih cangkir berisi cairan hitam pekat yang menjadi temannya setiap hari. Sangat melegakan, apalagi setelah mengetahui Yoona menyanggupi permintaannya untuk menemani Luhan tatkala gadis itu masih terpuruk pasca kejadian kemarin malam. Sehun ingin Yoona menjadi teman Luhan sehingga gadis itu bisa melupakan sedikit masalahnya, kendati Sehun tidak bisa leluasa melindungi gadis yang disukainya.

Ya, Sehun menyukainya. Xi Luhan.

Sehun menyadari saat pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti berputar tentang Xi Luhan dan membuatnya gagal terlelap. Segala hal tentang Luhan berhasil menyingkirkan mimpi-mimpi Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu tidak bisa tidur hingga pukul empat pagi. Tentang mata rusa yang berkilau layaknya _diamond_ dan senyuman selembut awan, Sehun selalu menyukai hal kecil yang mampu membuatnya berdebar itu. Sehun belum pernah merasakan debaran aneh tapi luar biasa menyenangkan, jantungnya menggila, dan kebekuan anggota tubuhnya hanya karena seorang gadis, hingga Sehun percaya apa yang dirasakannya bukan sekedar suka pada keindahan fisik semata. Sehun seorang model, bukan hal sulit jika hanya ingin melihat keindahan fisik partner modelnya. Sedangkan kali ini berbeda, sangat berbeda karena Sehun melibatkan hatinya dalam melihat gadis asal China itu.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Luhan pada hidupnya, Sehun tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah Sehun tidak ingin melihat keterpurukan gadis itu dan menginginkan senyuman tetap terpatri di wajahnya.

Dan yang jelas Sehun paham, _ini bukan hanya rasa menyukai yang biasa._

Sehun kembali ke alam sadar saat ponselnya kembali bergetar. Menampilkan nama Im Yoona, dan Sehun tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk segera membukanya.

 _ **Aku sudah masuk di apartment-nya. Aku sudah mengobati kakinya dan megambilkannya pakaian yang layak. Perlu bukti? Kau bisa kemari!**_

Sehun kembali tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati ia sangat berterima kasih pada Yoona yang mau memberi perhatian untuk Luhan. Yeah, walaupun Sehun tidak perlu khawatir karena Yoona dan Luhan lebih dekat ketimbang dirinya dan Luhan. Sehun yakin Yoona menemani Luhan juga sebagai teman dekat yang simpati terhadap musibah temannya.

Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya sebelum ia menyesap cairan hitam pekat hangat favoritnya. Seperti yang Joonmyeon katakan, ia tidak memiliki jadwal pemotretan hingga esok hari. Di tambah lagi, tidak ada jadwal kuliah menanti hari ini membuat Sehun bisa bersantai seharian sekaligus mendapatkan kebosanannya. Tentu saja, selama ini yang menghabiskan waktunya hanyalah kuliah dan pemotretan.

 _Sebelum Xi Luhan hadir dan membuat waktu Sehun terbuang untuk memikirkannya._

 _ **Kami akan berangkat kuliah. Si keras kepala bersikeras ke kampus menghadiri kelasnya.**_

"Sial…"

Sehun berdesis lirih begitu menyadari kemungkinan bahaya lain dari orang yang sama yang menimpa Luhan. Bukan tidak mungkin Jinwoo kembali menemui atau lebih parah mendekati Luhan setelah kejadian kemarin dan yang tidak diharapkan adalah lelaki itu akan semakin berbuat berengsek.

 _Gadis itu…_ andaikan saja Sehun memiliki hak untuk melarang gadis itu ke kampus dan bertemu dengan lelaki berengsek itu walaupun lelaki itu tidak berkuliah disana.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mengganti pakaian santainya menjadi kemeja biru langit yang menaikkan derajat ketampanannya. Ia-pun bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetnya untuk mendatangi kampus, namun bukan untuk menghadiri kelas tentunya.

…

Luhan menguatkan dirinya saat mata rusanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang dalam sekejab menjadi orang yang ingin ia hindari hingga rasanya tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Luhan tahu Jinwoo menyadari kedatangannya dilihat dari lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba tersenyum membuat Luhan berusaha mengatur langkahnya agar biasa-biasa saja. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, terlihat takut untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki yang nyaris menghancurkan masa depannya. Dengan melihat Luhan lemah maka Kim Jinwoo akan merasa dirinya _menang_ dan berhasil membuat Luhan menyerah akan kekeraskepalaannya untuk tidak membiarkan Jinwoo mendapatkan dirinya.

"Hai, Lu? Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?", tanya lelaki itu ringan, seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang telah terjadi atau dirinya yang tidak melakukan apapun.

Luhan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun dari bibirnya yang tersa beku. Tiba-tiba ingatan buruk tentang semalam menyeruak tanpa bisa di cegah. Luhan mendadak bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir dari telapak tangannya yang tergenggam erat. Sesungguhnya Luhan belum siap menghadapi lelaki itu lagi, lelaki yang berusaha berniat buruk dengan merobek pakaian Luhan dengan bantuan beberapa _bodyguard_ -nya. Apalagi kejadian itu baru terjadi malam tadi, sehingga Luhan masih bisa mengingat wajah dan perlakuan berengsek Jinwoo terhadapnya.

Lantas apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan? Ia datang ke kampus untuk mendatangi perkuliahan penting bukan untuk bertemu lelaki itu, meskipun Luhan sudah menyiapkan diri apabila –tidak sengaja- kembali bertemu lelaki itu.

"Permisi, Tuan. Kami harus masuk kuliah.", sahut seseorang yang Luhan lupakan disebelahnya.

Yoona, gadis itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada lelaki di hadapannya. Sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bisa ia jangkau, hingga ia merasakan tangan gadis itu berkeringat dingin dan bergetar samar. Mengetahui Luhan yang tidak baik-baik saja, Yoona berinisiatif membawa Luhan pergi secepatnya dari lelaki yang kini tersenyum aneh. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jinwoo saat ini, namun Yoona yakin lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah.

"Sabar sebentar, Nona. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan temanmu. Ya kan, Lu?"

"Yoon, tinggalkan kami sebentar."

"Tapi Lu-"

"Sebentar Yoon. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah ini."

 _Setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan lelaki berengsek ini!_

Yoona tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan Luhan berdua dengan Jinwoo meskipun awalnya ragu. Yoona juga perempuan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan menjadi Luhan yang terpaksa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan lelaki tidak punya hati yang nyaris memperkosanya.

Seperginya Yoona –meskipun hanya beberapa meter dan tetap mengawasi-, Jinwoo berusaha meraih tangan Luhan yang lain namun segera ditepis oleh pemiliknya. Jinwoo kembali meraih, namun Luhan tidak hanya menepis tetapi juga melangkah mundur demi menghindari sentuhan tangan Jinwoo. Sedikit banyak sentuhan dari tangan Jinwoo mampu mengingatkan Luhan saat lelaki itu dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh tubuh Luhan dan beruntung tidak di segala tempat.

"Luhan. Aku menyukaimu, Lu! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat perasaanku?!"

"Lepaskan!" Luhan otomatis menaikkan nada bicaranya ketika Jinwoo tidak menyerah untuk memulai _skinship_ dengannya. Setiap orang di depan pintu gerbang utama menatapnya, namun Luhan tidak perduli sedikitpun. Ia hanya menyuarakan hatinya yang mulai jengah dengan perilaku _tidak sopan_ Kim Jinwoo terhadapnya.

Dan dilihat dari pengakuan lelaki itu barusan, bukankah jika Jinwoo menyukai Luhan tidak sepantasnya ia _melukai_ gadis yang disukainya? Bukankah lelaki itu seharusnya melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Luhan luluh kepadanya, bukan justru berusaha memperkosanya?

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku, Lu! Dari awal, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengerti! Kau juga lupa bahwa aku yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu!"

"Ya. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku!", Luhan menyahut dengan air mata yang siap terjatuh, namun ia sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan. Bertahan bersama dengan nafas yang sesak dan emosi yang akan meledak. "Tapi… tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadamu. Sedikitpun! Dan jika boleh memilih, aku lebih baik kehilangan semua barang berhargaku daripada aku ditolong oleh lelaki bajingan sepertimu!"

Kontan Jinwoo membelalak kaget. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang menurutnya lemah seperti Luhan bisa berucap dengan _nada makian_ didalamnya. Langkahnya mendekati Luhan seiring dengan emosinya yang kian memuncak. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Luhan, yang tidak Jinwoo miliki hingga membuat gadis itu dengan mudah _menolak_ lelaki yang memiliki banyak gadis yang mengincarnya?

"Katakan sekali lagi, dan aku akan melakukan tindakan yang _lebih_ daripada _semalam_!", ucapnya rendah, sedikit banyak menakuti Luhan hingga membuatnya mundur langkah demi langkah.

Luhan ketakutan. Tidak perlu menanyakannya karena gurat ketakutan Nampak diwajahnya. Namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan, si gadis keras kepala yang berusaha terlihat _berani_ berhadapan dengan lelaki berengsek seperti Jinwoo.

"Ingat, semalam kau hanya _beruntung._ Beruntung karena aku belum berhasil menjamah-" Jinwoo memperhatikan tubuh Luhan dari atas hingga kaki dengan seringaian disudut bibirnya. "-menjamah tubuh secantik ini."

PLAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _jalang?!_ ", seru Jinwoo tidak terima dengan perlakuan Luhan yang menampar pipi kirinya. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menampar dirinya, terutama gadis-gadis karena mereka tidak berharap mencari masalah bagi lelaki berteramen keras itu. Sementara Luhan terengah-engah, merasakan tangannya panas kendati pikirannya terpaku pada satu kata.

 _Jalang?_

" _Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepas!"_

" _Hahaha!"_

" _Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Tolong!"_

 _BUGH!_

" _Arggh! Jalang sialan! Kejar jalang itu!"_

" _Tolong!"_

"ARRGHHH!" Luhan menggeleng kuat saat ingatan menakutkan itu terlintas di otaknya. Ingatan semalam, saat ia mendapati pakaiannya robek ditangan kasar pria-pria bertubuh tambun, Ia yang berhasil melarikan diri, berlari, terjatuh, dan beruntung bertemu seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Semuanya terlihat sangat jelas seolah sedang terjadi saat ini dan Luhan tidak membutuhkan yang lain kecuali seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menjauh dari Kim Jinwoo.

 _Jika bisa, selamanya._

"Luhan…" Yoona sudah tidak mampu menahan keterdiamannya, ia melangkah mendekati teman baiknya yang sudah dipastikan tidak baik-baik saja itu. Yoona ingin segera membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkannya. Namun tiga langkah terlewati, ia justru berhenti.

BUGH!

"Jangan mengganggunya _lagi_ kalau kau masih ingin hidup dengan benar, berengsek!"

Itu suara lelaki. Tentu bukan Luhan dan Yoona serta Jinwoo yang kini malah tersungkur merasakan darah di ujung bibirnya. Lelaki yang baru saja tiba itu segera menopang tubuh Luhan yang nyaris limbung menyentuh tanah. Menopang dengan kedua lengannya dan membawa wajah Luhan di dadanya.

Sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan. Ya, Luhan membutuhkannya.

"Kau oke?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Tapi tentu saja anggukannya tidak sesuai dengan kondisinya. Ia masih bergetar, berkeringat dingin dan kini ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang melemah.

Dengan isyarat jari, lelaki itu menyuruh Yoona untuk membawa Luhan pada mobil yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Luhan-pun tidak kuasa untuk menolak, karena tubuhnya sungguh lemah setelah ingatan berengsek terus berputar di otaknya. Tak sedikitpun Luhan mendengar bisik-bisik riuh disekitarnya yang bertanya-tanya apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Luhan dapat mendengar lelaki itu kembali berucap meskipun tidak berbicara kepada dirinya melainkan Yoona.

"Jaga Luhan, Yoon. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan lelaki bajingan itu!"

"Ya. Aku tahu tugasku, Sehun."

Apa? Jadi Sehun _Sunbae_ lagi?, batinnya berucap. Namun Luhan masih terdiam dan hanya menurut ketika Yoona menuntunnya ke dalam mobil dengan sedikit tertatih mengingat luka di lututnya belum sembuh. Mobil itu Yoona hidupkan, hingga menciptakan hembusan AC yang mampu menenangkan Luhan dengan sensasi dinginnya.

Setelah itu hanya keterdiaman yang mendominasi. Yoona membiarkan Luhan menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, sebelum nanti ia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin penting bagi Luhan. Soal Sehun, seseorang yang mudah ditebak oleh Yoona jika memiliki perasaan khusus untuk gadis disebelahnya kini. Yoona tidak perlu menanyakannya secara langsung, karena orang yang dekat dengan Sehun pasti paham ada yang berbeda dari setiap tindakannya terhadap Luhan.

Meskipun Yoona tidak dekat secara personal pada rekan kerjanya itu, namun karena Sehun terlalu _gamblang_ menunjukkan ketertarikannya membuat Yoona menarik satu kesimpulan,

Sehun menyukai Luhan. Yang Yoona harapkan bukan hanya sekedar perasaan suka seperti si berengsek Jinwoo.

"Aku bodoh, ya?"

Yoona tersentak saat Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya. Luhan membuka mata setelah awalnya terpejam beberapa menit. Mata rusa itu menatap kosong dan tidak ada genangan air mata yang menunjukkan Luhan ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan penolakan secara jelas kepada _nya._ Aku seperti memberinya harapan untuk mendapatkanku." Yoona tahu siapa yang Luhan maksud dengan " _nya_ ". Tampaknya gadis itu tidak ingin mengeja nama Kim Jinwoo lagi bahkan sampai kapanpun.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Lu. Meskipun aku banyak melihat lelaki _playboy_ yang mengincar seorang gadis, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat lelaki yang tega berbuat bejat hanya karena obsesinya."

"Obsesi?"

"Ya. Lelaki itu hanya terobsesi padamu. Ingin memilikimu, dan akan memperoleh kepuasan setelah mendapatkanmu."

Luhan diam tak menanggapi, akan tetapi dalam hati ia menyetujui ucapan Yoona.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, menfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan tanpa sedikitpun tertarik dengan hal apa yang akan Sehun lakukan kepada Jinwoo. Tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat Luhan menoleh sebentar. Binar mata yang penuh kesedihan terpajang cuma-cuma dihadapan Yoona membuat gadis itu memutuskan untuk memberikan Luhan sedikit waktu sendiri.

"Aku keluar. Kau butuh waktu sendiri." Luhan mengangguk lemah, membuat Yoona tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Namun, Luhan benar-benar membutuhkan waktu sendiri sekarang.

"Menangislah, Lu. Luapkan segala kebencianmu kepada berengsek itu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, ada _seseorang_ yang tidak ingin melihat air mata dimatamu. "

Dan setelah itu Yoona pergi keluar, meninggalkan Luhan dengan genangan air menggantung di mata rusanya. Juga kebingungan, siapa yang dimaksud Yoona dengan _seseorang_ itu?

…

BUGH!

"Jangan mendekatinya lagi, Brengsek!"

BUGH!

"Ini untuk kelakuanmu selama ini!"

BUGH!

"Dan ini untuk kelakuan bejatmu semalam!"

BUGH!

"Sehun!"

Sehun tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan seruan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia terlalu kalap, tidak membiarkan Jinwoo memberinya luka pukulan sebanyak yang ia lakukan demi membalas perlakuan busuk Jinwoo kepada Luhan.

"Sehun! Cukup! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"Aku harus membunuhnya, Yoon! Dia lelaki berengsek tak punya hati! Lepaskan!"

Yoona terpaksa meminta bantuan pada para lelaki yang berada disekitarnya. Paling tidak ada tiga lelaki yang menahan Sehun untuk tidak benar-benar membunuh Jinwoo sekarang juga. Itupun tidak mudah untuk menahan lelaki yang sudah tertutup kabut emosi yang begitu besar itu.

"Dan kau!" Yoona menunjuk Jinwoo tepat di hidungnya, tidak berniat menolong lelaki itu meski kini ia terduduk lemah dengan bekas pukulan merata di seluruh wajahnya hasil tangan emosi Sehun. Aroma anyir darah semakin membuat Yoona enggan mendekati lelaki berengsek pengganggu Luhan selama ini. "Bangun! Dasar pengecut! Kau tak ubahnya seorang pengecut yang berlindung di balik tubuh _bodyguard_ -mu!"

Sebelas dua-belas dengan Sehun yang kalap, Yoona juga merasakan emosinya terbakar hingga ubun-ubun. Ditambah lagi dengan perasaan kuat sebagai perempuan, Yoona sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuan pelecehan yang dilakukan kepada Luhannya, teman terdekatnya.

Kemudian Yoona berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dan berucap dengan suara rendah,

"Mungkin pukulan Sehun tidak sebanding dengan kesakitan Luhan, tapi, aku ingin ini yang terakhir kali aku melihatmu disekitar Luhan. Jangan mendekatinya dan membuatnya takut lagi karena obsesi gilamu itu. Kau harus ingat Luhan tidak akan menerimamu meskipun kau berusaha mengambil keperawanannya. Ingat itu!"

Yoona berbalik dan memberikan isyarat kepada ketiga _namja_ yang menahan Sehun untuk melepaskan Sehun dan berterimakasih setelahnya. Matanya yang masih berkilat emosi menyalang ke sekitarnya, dan orang-orang yang bergerombol tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menangkap maksud dari kilatan mata Yoona itu.

Yoona hanya ingin mereka bubar dan menyimpan rasa penasaran mereka karena tidak akan ada jawaban yang terungkap. Biarlah mereka bergossip sesuai dengan apa yang mereka lihat secara langsung dan Yoona tidak perduli.

Setiap orang membubarkan diri dan tidak perduli dengan pemuda asing di kampus yang masih terduduk lemah menikmati rasa sakit. Yoona dan Sehun-pun demikian. Lalu Yoona menaruh perhatian pada luka di sudut bibir Sehun yang berdarah, namun Yoona menduga Sehun tidak mengetahuinya. Lelaki itu tidak akan merasakan sakit apapun selama dipikirannya hanyalah membalas perbuatan seorang lelaki bejat yang pernah menjadi teman sekolahnya dulu.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku membunuhnya. Jadi Luhan tidak akan bertemu bajingan itu selamanya." Sehun membersihkan lengan kemejanya yang terkena debu sembari melirik keberadaan Jinwoo sebentar beserta decih memuakkan dari bibirnya.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Luhan lebih membutuhkan _kau_ daripada mayat lelaki itu."

Sehun tertegun barang sejenak, membuatnya teringat akan sosok gadis yang mulai beberapa waktu lalu mengisi hatinya. Sehun hanya melihat sekilas ekspresi Luhan tadi, dan ia memastikan gadis itu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Setidaknya buatlah Luhan nyaman denganmu. Meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu, apakah Luhan menerima perasaanmu atau tidak."

Jadilah Sehun bergegas menghampiri Luhan, tidak ia perdulika meskipun Yoona jelas-jelas mengetahui perasaannya. Apakah terlihat jelas?

Sesampainya di depan mobilnya sendiri, Sehun menggerakan tangannya ragu untuk membuka pintu. Sehun menduduki jok kemudinya dengan kikuk. Ia berdehem sejenak untuk membasahi kerongkonganya sekaligus memberitahu Luhan jika dirinya ada disana. Karena semenjak Sehun datang –atau mungkin sebelumnya-, Luhan menundukkan kepala dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk bersandar di _dashboard._ Barulah ketika Sehun berdehem, ia mengangkat kepala. Menunjukkan wajah basahnya.

"Ku-kurasa kau harus menenangkan diri. Membolos sekali tidak apa-apa kan?"

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. Dilihat dari kondisinya, Luhan tentu tidak bisa menerima ilmu dari dosen dengan baik. Ditambah lagi banyaknya pasang mata yang melihat kejadian barusan tentu membuat mereka tak segan bertanya langsung kepada Luhan.

"Lalu Yoona?"

"Jangan khawatirkan Yoona, tetapi khawatirkan _dirimu_ sendiri."

Lalu Luhan kembali terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran yang merasuki otaknya sedari tadi. Ia juga diam saja saat Sehun mengendalikan mobilnya membelah jalanan pagi kota Seoul. Mungkin Sehun akan membawanya ke suatu tempat?

Pantai musim panas menjadi tujuan Sehun. Lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya, membiarkan Luhan di dalam bersama kondisi yang kacau, entah menangis ataupun meraung Sehun akan menutup telinga. Angin pantai dan sinar hangat mentari menerpa kulit putih susu Sehun dan ia memperoleh ketenangan dari sana. Lalu ia melepaskan sepatunya, membiarkan kakinya bersentuhan dengan lembutnya pasir ombak kecil menyapa kakinya.

Sesuatu mengusik keterdiaman Sehun hingga membuat syarafnya menegang, nafasnya tersendat, dan ia kesulitan mencari kata untuk menanyakan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Kenapa tangan gadis itu bisa melingkar di pinggang Sehun?

"Yoona bilang, seseorang tidak akan suka melihatku menangis." Luhan berucap kendati tangannya masih melingkar erat di pinggang Sehun dan kepalanya yang bersandar di punggung lelaki itu. Berbalik dengan Sehun yang tidak berkutik, Luhan justru merasakan kenyamanan tak terkira dari tubuh tinggi dihadapannya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat dan sejuk dalam waktu bersamaan. "Jadi aku tidak menangis demi _orang itu._ "

Sehun tidak mengerti, ia-pun melepaskan lingkaran tangan Luhan dan beralih menatap mata rusa dihadapannya.

"Sehun…" Suara lirih yang menggetarkan. Sehun tidak bergerak dan masih menyimpan tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya.

"Bolehkah aku menebak, kalau _orang itu_ adalah _kau?_ "

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya kembali menegang. Apakah itu berarti Luhan mengetahui perasaan Sehun terhadapnya? Jika iya, lantas apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Apakah gadis itu akan menjauhinya?

"Aku sangat berharap, jika _orang itu_ adalah _kau._ Oh Sehun."

Layaknya diguyur oleh air lembah, Sehun merasakan tubuhnya sejuk bukan main. Tanpa diucapkan dengan jelas, Sehun sudah paham apa makna dibalik ucapan lirih Luhan yang memasuki gendang telinganya. Gadis itu, yang matanya terlihat memerah tetapi berusahan menahan air matanya.

Gadis itu, yang begitu mudah memasuki hati Sehun hingga sudut terkecil disana.

Gadis itu, yang Sehun inginkan untuk berada dalam dekapannya sekarang juga.

Karena itu Sehun membawa tangan Luhan melingkari perutnya. Sedikit meringis karena ia mendapat pukulan dari Jinwoo tepat di bagian sana. Tapi Sehun akan mengabaikannya, demi memeluk erat gadis rapuh yang tidak ia sangka menjadi pemilik hatinya.

"Ya. Itu aku. Terima kasih, untuk tidak menjauhiku." Sehun merasakan matanya memanas. _Ugh!_ Haruskah ia menangis?

"Ternyata firasatku benar." Sehun sempat mendengar Luhan bernafas lega. Sebegitu berharapkah Luhan? Lalu, apa yang membuat gadis itu berharap?

Luhan mendorong pelan dada Sehun untuk kembali menatap mata tajam yang disukai berpuluh-puluh perempuan itu. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Kau telah menjadi penyelamatku beberapa kali, tentu aku tidak akan menjauhimu."

Sehun terlalu senang hingga kata-katanya hilang terbawa angin pantai. Mengetahui gadis itu tidak marah untuk perasaannya, sudah membuat Sehun senang tak tertolong. Sehun tidak berharap banyak Luhan akan menerima perasaannya, ia tak ingin memberatkan Luhan akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong sekali lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

"Buat aku menyukaimu, sebanyak perasaanmu untukku. Bisakah?"

Haruskah Sehun melompat kekanakan untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya? Itulah satu kalimat yang paling berpengaruh untuk Sehun hingga rasanya menghancurkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau lupa aku siapa? Aku Oh Sehun, lelaki yang memiliki charisma yang tak bisa kau tolak." Terselip canda didalamnya, membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

Mungkin beberapa jam lalu Luhan merasakan hidupnya seperti di neraka. Ia harus menangis sesenggukan untuk menghilangkan sesak yang menyelimuti dadanya. Dan kini ia harus berterima kasih pada Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang menyelamatkannya, menyediakan dekapan menenangkan, dan membuat Luhan bersedia menerima keberadaan _lelaki_ disisinya dengan satu kalimatnya,

" **Ku harap kau tidak** _ **trauma**_ **dengan** _ **namja**_ **setelah kejadian itu."**

…

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

…

HAPPY NEW YEAR READER-NIM, REVIEWER-NIM, DAN SIDER-NIM TERSAYANG!

Udah telat 13 hari padahal -_- Maaf, maaf banget yaa. Maaf baru bisa apdet setelah satu bulan berlalu. padahal chapter ini udah selesai waktu itu, tapi karena nggak ada internet jadilah jadwal publishnya telat *cry*. Mau pakek hotspot, tapi tetep gakbisa buka ffn. Jadilah bikin reader-nim menunggu sampe lumutan *sorry* Dan inilah chapter terpanjang yg bisa aku buat, 5k+ ditambah cuap2 kkkkkk. Itung2 sbg permintaan maaf yg tulus dari saya.

Finally, maaf kalau mengecewakan dari segi ceritanya. Aku udah nggak baca ulang, jadi kalau ada typo berarti anda tidak beruntung *bow*. Last sentence, please give me some words as review! Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan *swear!* THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

**[AWESOME DATE]**

Mata rusa yang sebelumnya terpejam erat kini terbuka perlahan. Mata itu lantas mengernyit sebentar tatkala sinar matahari tanpa permisi menerobos pandangannya menyilaukan. Gorden tipis berwarna soft blue yang menutupi jendela besar menghadap timur meringsek terbuka secara otomatis. Menimbulkan suara yang sedikit banyak mengumpulkan kesadaran Luhan setelah tujuh jam mengarungi dunia mimpi.

"Pagi, Nona. Waktunya sarapan."

Luhan terkekeh dibalik matanya yang masih setengah terpejam. Kalimat pertama yang ia dengar di pagi hari, ia mengenal pemilik suara itu tanpa perlu membuka matanya. Ia lalu merenggangkan otot, membalikkan tubuh ke kanan-kiri dua kali sebelum mendudukan diri.

Cup!

Satu kecupan hadir di pipi kanan Luhan, berhasil membuat kesadarannya benar-benar penuh. Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada lelaki. Kecuali kekasihnya.

Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan kemeja rapi berwarna biru gelap, wajah segar, dan aroma maskulin yang menyeruak memasuki hidung Luhan. Membuat gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menyesap aromanya yang sangat menenangkan.

"Ayo bangun!" Bukan hanya memerintah, Sehun juga menarik lengan ranting Luhan untuk membangkitkan gadis itu hingga benar-benar berdiri. Membangunkan Luhan bukan hal yang mudah dan akan membuang banyak waktu. "Cuci mukamu, gosok gigi, dan segera ke dapur. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk patuh dan gusakan kepala hadir di puncak kepalanya. Sehun menyukai Luhan yang patuh seperti ini tanpa harus mendengar tolakan berupa rengekan dari bibir si gadis keras kepala. Selanjutnya Luhan ke kamar mandi di ujung kamar dan Sehun kembali ke dapur. Lelaki itu memandang puas hasil karyanya berupa sandwich tuna kesukaan kekasihnya. Ia memang tidak yakin dengan rasanya, namun segala sesuatu yang dibuat dengan cinta pasti tidak mengecewakan, kan?

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan tersentak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. "Kau kenapa?", tanya Luhan.

Sehun berdehem kikuk, ini memalukan mengetahui Luhan melihatnya terkekeh sendiri.

"Duduklah. Aku menyiapkan sarapan special untukmu."

Mata rusa Luhan melebar, menaruh pandangannya ke arah makanan yang tersaji di atas piringnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat mata Luhan berbinar.

"Sandwich?"

"Ya. Tuna sandwich. Aku membuat sendiri tapi aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya, jadi-"

"Sehun, aku akan mencobanya!"

Luhan menggigit ujung roti dengan semangat. Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya baru bangun tidur sepuluh menit yang lalu dan langsung mengisi perutnya. Well, tidak masalah sebenarnya. Apalagi Oh Sehun sedang berbaik hati memberikan sarapan untuk kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sibuk dengan tugas kuliah.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Enak!"

Sehun tersenyum lega mengetahui karya sandwich tuna pertamanya tidak mengecewakan.

Sehun ikut menyantap sandwich tuna yang ada di hadapannya dengan ringkas. Memakan pelan sembari mengamati Luhan yang masih makan dengan lahapnya.

"Besok-besok buatkan lagi ya, Hun!", ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa dan mengusak puncak kepala Luhan. Sehun mengarahkan gelas berisi susu cokelat ke hadapan Luhan untuk diminum gadis itu, sementara ia meminum pula susu cokelatnya tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak janji." Luhan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Aku kan orang sibuk. Sekarang saja Joonmyeon Hyung sudah menungguku di bawah."

"Apa?!" Luhan berteriak dengan tidak elitnya. "Dan kau masih disini? Kau mau mendapat omelan dari Joonmyeon Oppa?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang terkena saus mayonnaise. "Tidak masalah, asalkan aku bisa membuatkan makanan untuk kekasihku yang super sibuk ini.", ujar Sehun dengan tambahan sindiran. Luhan yang super sibuk sama saja dengan Luhan yang amnesia dengan makan. Pola makannya menjadi tidak teratur dan mengeluhkan asam lambung setelahnya seperti tempo hari.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku sudah makan sekarang. Sana berangkat!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Joonmyeon Oppa menunggumu."

"Bahkan setelah aku mengkhawatirkan perutmu?"

"Khawatirkan saja telingamu kalau sampai Joonmyeon Oppa mengomel."

"Tapi-"

"Sehuuuun."

Sehun mendengus dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis Luhan sebelum mengambil barangnya di sofa. Membantah Luhan sama dengan memecah batu tebing dengan tangan kosong. _Useless_.

Lagian Luhan benar, mendengar omelan Joonmyeon tentang keterlambatan akan sangat membuang waktu.

"Aku berangkat. Mungkin jadwalku selesai nanti siang. Nanti ku jemput, oke?"

...

Menjadi mahasiswi semester pertengahan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Luhan harus bisa membagi waktunya dengan baik tanpa mengesampingkan kesenangannya yang sangat diperlukan untuk meredakan stress. Dan diantara kesibukannya, terkadang Luhan memikirkan Sehun, membayangkan lelaki itu yang memiliki kesibukan dua kali lipat dibandingkan Luhan mengingat pekerjaan lelaki itu sebagai model yang cukup terkenal. Tak jarang Luhan ingin tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan saat jadwal dan tugas kuliah berbenturan dengan jadwal pemotretan, apa yang akan lelaki itu prioritaskan namun Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertanya hal itu.

Di samping pekerjaan kuliah yang belum ada habisnya, diam-diam Luhan membuat sebuah karya fiksi yang tidak ia beritahu kepada siapapun. Termasuk Yoona atau Sehun yang hampir setiap hari bersamanya. Luhan hanya kurang percaya diri dengan kesenangannya itu, apalagi ia bukan mahasiswi sastra yang memiliki keahlian dalam bidang tulis-menulis. Luhan memang menyukai karya fiksi, dilihat dari beberapa novel berbahasa Inggris atau terjemahan yang tersusun apik di rak kecil apartmennya. Ia akan membacanya saat memiliki waktu luang sembari menyesap susu cokelat hangat, namun belum tercapai akhir-akhir ini karena kesibukannya.

Jadwal kuliah Luhan selesai tepat pukul dua siang. Bersyukurlah tidak ada tugas yang membuat Luhan betah di dalam perpustakaan hingga sore hari seperti sebelumnya, karena tugasnya hari ini hanya membuat essay yang bisa ia kerjakan di apartmentnya.

"Sehun sudah menjemput _tuh_.", ucap Yoona seraya menunjuk suatu arah dengan dagunya. Arah dimana sebuah mobil sport terparkir dan beberapa mahasiswi sengaja memelankan langkah demi mengintip Sehun yang terlihat -semakin- tampan dengan kacamata hitam bertengger dihidung bangirnya.

Luhan memandang aneh para mahasiswi yang masih betah berjejer di sekitar mobil Sehun. Oke, Sehunnya memang si model luar biasa tampan. Tapi, yah bagaimana rasanya saat kekasihmu dilihat sebegitu intens oleh banyak gadis selain risih? Namun Luhan tidak berkomentar lebih banyak dan memilih berpamitan dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Bye!"

"Oke."

Luhan menghampiri mobil Sehun dengan langkah ringan. Entah kenapa mood-nya sangat bagus hari ini. Apa mungkin karena Sehun yang sibuk luar biasa itu mau meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputnya? Bisa jadi.

"Sudah selesai?", tanya Sehun lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Sebelumnya lelaki itu sempat menyapa Yoona dan teman Luhan lainnya dengan lambaian tangannya dari jauh.

"Heum!"

"Dapat tugas apalagi dari Mr. Han?"

"Hanya satu, ringan pula. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya Mr. Han sedang berbaik hati pada mahasiswanya."

Sehun menanggapi dengan kekehan. Ia juga mengenal tabiat killer salah satu dosennya itu tahun lalu. Selain killer tetapi juga selalu bersemangat memberi tugas kepada mahasiswanya. Terkadang hingga rasanya tidak berperikemahasiswaan.

"Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak ada keinginan mendatangi suatu tempat setelah ini? Kebetulan aku sedang _free_ , jadi bisa mengantarmu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Apa ini semacam kencan?" Binar mata rusa Luhan bersinar cerah saat menatap Sehun. Sehun melirik mata itu sekilas, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan kemudinya. Bisa bahaya kalau ia terjebak dengan kilauan bening si mata rusa itu.

"Yah, anggap saja seperti itu."

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin ke suatu tempat."

"Dimana itu? Ayo kita kesana!"

"Tapi aku tidak membawa bekal."

"Kita bisa membeli di supermarket kalau begitu. _Call_?"

" _Call_!"

Luhan mengangguk semangat membuat Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan hingga berantakan. Merasa puas dengan karya tangannya meski si pemilik rambut memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

…

Sehun tidak tahu darimana Luhan tahu tempat ini. Yang pasti saat Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan mengikuti Luhan yang telah keluar terlebih dulu, Sehun benar-benar merasakan apa itu keindahan alam. Keindahan yang tersaji cuma-cuma dan berhasil memanjakan penglihatannya.

"Sehun!"

Sehun memandang Luhan tanpa berkedip. Disana, di jarak lima meter tempat Sehun berdiri, Luhan tampak bersinar diantara tumbuhan ilalang yang tumbuh setinggi bahu. Sehun kembali terpesona terhadap gadis mungil berparas cantik bak dewi kecantikan bernama Xi Luhan. Ya Tuhan! Berapa kali Sehun terjerat pada pesona gadis itu?

Luhan melambaikan tangannya seolah menyuruh Sehun untuk menghampirinya. Sesekali ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang karena terhempas angin.

"Sehun! Kemari!" Luhan berseru nyaring kembali dan berhasil menarik Sehun pada dunia nyata. Rupanya Sehun tengah melamunkan Luhan hingga tanpa sadar mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengikuti Luhan ke dataran yang lebih tinggi daripada sekitarnya. Lalu diam-diam membawa tubuh gadis mungil yang membelakanginya itu dalam rengkuhan nyamannya.

"Sehun!" Itu bukan panggilan melainkan kekagetan Luhan mendapati tangan Sehun melingkari perutnya. Nafas lelaki itu terasa di tengkuk Luhan hingga membuatnya meremang.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat seindah ini, hm?", tanya Sehun dengan dagu yang bersandar di bahu Luhan sambil menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu. Luhan? Jangan bertanya reaksinya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan tanpa sadar ia menahan nafas. Perilaku Sehun memang tidak lebih dari _back hug_ yang biasanya Luhan lihat di drama televisi, namun ternyata rasanya berbeda jika Sehun yang melakukannya. Lelaki itu seperti melakukan hal romantis dengan caranya sendiri dan _back hug_ menjadi salah satu hal romantis itu.

"Y-Yoona yang memberitahuku." Dengan susah payah Luhan mengumpulkan suaranya. "Katanya tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat terindah yang jarang di kunjungi orang."

"Jadi kau sengaja mencari tempat yang sepi untuk kencan kita?" Niat Sehun yang hanya menggoda ternyata ditanggapi serius oleh Luhan. Akibatnya adalah wajah Luhan merona tanpa diperintah.

Mungkin niat awal Luhan datang kemari adalah ingin membuktikan perkataan Yoona tentang menariknya tempat ini, namun setelah Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Luhan membuat Luhan berubah pikiran. Luhan menganggap detik ini adalah kencan yang sangat ia impikan dimana tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Sehun. Mengingat Sehun adalah lelaki yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, Luhan tidak merasa nyaman saat orang-orang yang memperhatikan Sehun ikut memperhatikannya juga. Luhan ingin memiliki waktu berkualitas dengan Sehun layaknya pasangan biasa, dimana tidak ada orang lain yang perduli dengan keduanya.

Sehun mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan salah satu tangannya meraih tangan Luhan untuk ia genggam. Sehun nampak menikmati moment yang sangat berharga dan langka ini. Berdua dengan Luhan tanpa terganggu oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh pemujaan. Oh, ternyata Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Luhan.

"Ternyata Yoona benar, tempat ini sangatlah indah." Luhan berucap lirih, dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada sekelilingnya. Ladang ilalang yang diterpa angin sore, pemandangan laut yang terlihat jelas di kejauhan, dan dilengkapi oleh semburat jingga yang mulai muncul di ufuk barat. Masih pukul empat sore, tapi musim gugur-lah yang membuat siang hari lebih singkat dari biasanya.

"Dan kau membuat keindahan itu semakin lengkap.", sela Sehun dan langsung mendapat tepukan di punggung tangannya.

"Dasar perayu!"

Sehun terkekeh dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya untuk memberi kehangatan yang nyata di tubuh Luhan. Gadis itu sempat menggigil dan Sehun langsung membuka blazernya agar bisa menutupi tubuh Luhan juga. Perlakuan Sehun berhasil menguak ingatan Luhan, dimana waktu itu Luhan juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama saat Sehun berusaha melindungi Luhan. Kejadian yang cukup lama, namun Luhan masih mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu dengan jelas.

"Ada apa?" Sehun menyadari Luhan yang melamun lantas membalikkan tubuh gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Lengannya masih melingkar di tubuh Luhan dan kini beralih pada pinggang ramping itu. Luhan menggeleng, lantas melingkarkan tangannya pada Sehun dari dalam blazer Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku jadinya saat kau tidak menyelamatkanku dulu." Sehun terdiam, telinganya selalu sensitive saat Luhan mulai mengingat kejadian menyakitkan beberapa bulan lalu. Lelaki itu takut Luhan kembali trauma karena kejadian itu. "Aku pasti tidak selamat dari si brengsek itu!"

"Lu-"

"Kau menyelamatkan seperti ini juga, kan?" Luhan menyela dengan pertanyaannya. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah, entah karena kedinginan, merona, atau ingin menangis.

"Ya. Dan aku akan terus _menyelamatkanmu_ sampai aku tidak sanggup _menyelamatkan_ diriku sendiri."

Kalimat terindah yang berhasil menembus hati Luhan hingga relungnya. Mata rusa Luhan memandang tepat di mata tajam Sehun, mencari kebohongan dan keraguan disana namun ia hanya menemukan keseriusan. Ya, Sehun tidak bisa bercanda jika menyangkut gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan. Aku bukan si berengsek _itu!_ Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu dan sebaliknya, membuatmu bahagia dan terlindungi adalah tujuan hidupku." Cairan bening resmi menetes di mata Luhan. Mendengar pernyataan cinta itu sukses mendamaikan hatinya dan entah mengapa membuatnya terharu. Bagaimana lelaki itu berucap, bagaimana lelaki itu menunjukkan kesungguhannya, Luhan menyukainya.

Dan Luhan menutup matanya tepat sebelum bibir Sehun menyapu bibirnya dengan lumatan lembut. Sehun selalu berhasil menaklukkan Luhan bahkan dari cara lelaki itu mencium Luhan. Lembut dan manis. Luhan seolah merasakan kasih sayang lelaki itu dari setiap perlakuan lembutnya, meyakinkan Luhan bahwa pernyataan cintanya adalah sebuah kejujuran. Sehun masih melumat bibir mungil itu, kendati tangannya terangkat dan menghapus jejak basah dari air mata Luhan. Karena air mata Luhan adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya.

…

CKREK!

"Lihat kemari, Lu!", ujar Sehun dengan suara keras agar Luhan yang berada beberapa meter jauh darinya dapat mendengar suaranya. Lelaki itu menggenggam satu kamera Polaroid, jangan bertanya darimana ia bisa membawa kamera sedangkan kencan di alam bebas ini tidak direncanakan. Ia selalu membawa kamera kesayangannya itu kemanapun dengan meletakannya di bangku mobil belakang. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu repot apabila ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia abadikan dalam bentuk foto. Dan biasanya yang paling sering menjadi obyek adalah Luhan, namun paling sering tidak disadari oleh obyeknya. Istilahnya, _candid camera._

CKREK!

"Luhan!" Sehun kembali memanggil Luhan karena hasil jepretan yang ia dapatkan tidak juga memuaskan. Hanya terlihat punggung Luhan yang berlari sehingga hasilnya memburam.

"Tidak mau!", ujar Luhan seraya berlari lincah menghindari Sehun dan kamera Polaroid-nya. Lelaki itu sibuk mengabadikan Luhan sebagai obyek dan terlihat lebih asyik dengan aktivitasnya dibanding menikmati keindahan senja. Baginya Luhan merupakan obyek paling indah daripada keindahan disekitarnya. Jika Sehun sibuk memotret Luhan, maka Luhan sibuk menikmati udara musim gugur yang dingin namun menyenangkan dan goresan oranye yang mulai nampak mengantarkan sang surya ke peraduan. Sangat indah, Luhan tidak sadar telah meloncat kekanakan dalam mengekspresikan kesukaannya. Padang ilalang itu terlalu luas untuk bisa Luhan jelajahi, jadi sebagai gantinya Luhan hanya menatap dari jauh. Tapi hal itu tidak masalah, karena pemandangan tampak lebih indah dengan hamparan laut yang ikut mengintip di kejauhan.

"Ayolah, Lu!"

"Tidak mau, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sehun yang belum menyerah memotret Luhan dalam pose terbaiknya. Sehun tidak sedikitpun merasa kesal, ia justru merasa bahagia berkali lipat melihat Luhan bertingkah kekanakan dan ceria, melupakan sifatnya sehari-hari yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Oh, ingatkan Sehun untuk berterima kasih pada Yoona karena berkatnya Sehundapat melihat sisi lain dari Luhan yang menyukai keindahan alam ciptaan Tuhan.

"Oh!" Luhan tersentak menemukan sesuatu menghampiri pundaknya, ia lalu tampak berbinar mengetahui sebuah kupu-kupu cantik berada disana. "Cantik sekali!", gumamnya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Si kupu-kupu berwarna merah cerah itu-pun menghinggapi jari telunjuk Luhan.

"Hun, lihat-"

CEKREK!

Mata Luhan membulat seiring dengan senyum Sehun yang mengembang. Lelaki itu meraih foto yang baru keluar, mengibaskannya sebentar, lalu tersenyum bangga sekaligus terpesona saat melihat hasil fotonya.

Luhan, gadis itu sedang tersenyum lebar saat Sehun membidiknya. Mata rusanya menatap kupu-kupu di jari telunjuknya tanpa berkedip, sedangkan rambutnya beterbangan tertiup angin. Goresan oranye dan matahari senja semakin memperindah sosok Luhan dan menjadikannya seperti siluet namun wajahnya tetap tersinari oleh matahari. Luhan nampak cantik dan mempesona berkali lipat.

"Pasti jelek!" Sehun terkesiap ketika Luhan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu tampak penasaran dengan hasil foto dengan dirinya menjadi obyek, dan melihat Sehun yang tersenyum tanpa mengetahui keberadaannya membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. "Aku ingin lihat!"

Sehun dengan sigap menyembunyikan hasil fotonya dari tangan Luhan. Tangannya yang menggenggam foto ia angkat ke atas, membuat Luhan otomatis menyerah karena tinggi badannya tidak akan bisa meraih foto itu. Luhan sukses cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Sehun mencuri ciuman dari bibir Luhan sekilas sebab ia paling tidak tahan dengan ekspresi menggemaskan Luhan.

"Kau cantik, tapi hasilnya sangat jelek. Mungkin aku lebih cocok menjadi model saja, bukan fotografer.", ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan satu rencana di otaknya. Diam-diam Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan menyembunyikan foto terbaik dari foto-foto Luhan yang lain itu di saku celana.

Luhan berdecak dan beralih ke samping Sehun, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang matahari yang nyaris tenggelam. "Aku juga tidak mau kau menjadi fotografer."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Luhan tidak pernah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya, ia terlalu pasif selama ini dan memilih tidak berkomentar. Jadi saat Luhan berkata demikian, Sehun mencoba memperhatikan. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau menjadi fotografer, maka kau akan bertemu model-model seksi setiap hari. Kau akan menyentuh tubuh seksi mereka untuk pose yang kau inginkan dan kau akan memandang tubuh indah mereka setiap waktu. Dan juga wajahmu tidak pantas dengan profesi itu.", ucap Luhan disertai semburat merah dipipinya tanpa diperintah. Entah karena alasan apa, mungkin ia terlalu malu mengakui ketidaksukaannya, tapi Sehun menyukainya beserta ucapan Luhan yang terkesan cemburu.

Namun Sehun berubah bingung kemudian. "Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"K-kau terlalu tampan, aku takut banyak model cantik yang menginginkanmu." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangan kemudian. Terbukti, gadis itu benar-benar malu karena untuk pertama kali ia berbicara dengan gamblang tanpa kalimat singkat seperti biasanya

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat ini. Lelaki itu terkejut dengan mulut terbuka, untuk pertama kali Luhan mengakui ketampanan Sehun dan kecemburuan dalam waktu bersamaan. Ekspresi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik, fokus Sehun berpindah pada Luhan yang menutup wajahnya yang Sehun duga sudah merona parah. Sehun mencoba menarik tangan Luhan, meminta gadis itu menatapnya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mau, sebab ia menganggap ucapannya sangatlah memalukan. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, dan Luhan kembali menutupi wajahnya. Terus demikian hingga Sehun menyerah dan menarik tubuh mungil Luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Aku suka kau cemburu." Sehun mempererat pelukannya hingga merasakan jantung Luhan yang berdebar hebat. Sehun tersenyum mengetahui hal itu. "Hah… aku sangat menunggu moment ini. Moment dimana kekasihku mengakui diriku tampan dan tidak ingin wanita lain menginginkanku. Manis sekali!"

Luhan tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Sehun dan memukul bahu tegap lelaki itu. Luhan pasti sangat malu.

"Ah! Ini memalukan!" gumaman Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun terkekeh. Gadisnya sungguh amat manis dan menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lirih, menciptakan suasana romantis di sekitar pasangan kekasih yang saling memeluk itu. Gesekan pelan ilalang dengan angin sore seolah menjadi lagu pengiring yang ikut melengkapi keromantisan yang telah tercipta tanpa sadar.

Sehun menginginkan untuk menatap Luhan, namun Luhan bersikeras menolak dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun. "Itu sama sekali tidak memalukan! Aku suka kau berkata seperti itu, Lu. Dengan begitu aku percaya bahwa kau benar-benar menginginkanku dan tidak ada seorang-pun yang boleh membuatku berpaling."

Luhan menarik diri dan mendongak. Rona merah masih tersisa di pipinya dan mungkin bertambah akibat udara dingin. "Jadi selama ini kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

 _Percaya bahwa aku menginginkanmu?_

Sehun terkesiap dan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Berusaha meyakinkan Luhan bahwa keraguan di hati Luhan tidaklah benar. "Aku percaya, Lu. Sangat percaya bahwa kau menginginkanku! Tapi ada kalanya setiap pasangan membutuhkan pernyataan langsung untuk menghilangkan keraguan yang muncul sewaktu-waktu. Tidak bisa ditampik bahwa keraguan itu pasti ada. Ragu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, ragu kau ingin meninggalkanku, dan ragu kau berniat selingkuh dibelakangku. Hal itu normal, jadi aku membutuhkan suatu pernyataan langsung dari bibirmu untuk membangun kepercayaan yang sekuat batu karang, agar keraguan tidak mudah menghancurkan kepercayaan itu."

Luhan merasakan angin menyegarkan berhembus disekitarnya. Sehun, entah berapa banyak lagi perasaan Luhan terberi untuk lelaki itu. Ucapan Sehun tanpa sadar membuat Luhan mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh area pahatan sempurna di wajah Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sehun…"

"Hm?" Sehun membalas dengan gumaman, masih menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari Luhan diwajahnya.

"Kau ingin mendengar pernyataanku lebih jelas?"

Sehun menunjukkan raut bingungnya, seolah bertanya apa maksud ucapan Luhan. Sebagai gantinya Sehun hanya diam dan menunggu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Oh Sehun. Aku, Luhan, sangat mencintai Oh Sehun tanpa terkecuali. Aku mencintai Oh Sehun karena kekurangannya, karena ia cukup tidak peka, karena ia tidak pintar bahasa China, dan karena ia sering berbuat kekanakan." Sehun tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Oh Sehun tanpa alasan pasti, dan aku tidak akan berselingkuh. Karena satu-satunya lelaki yang berani mendekati gadis dingin sepertiku hanyalah Oh Sehun."

Senyum Sehun kian melebar dan perasaan lega memenuhi rongga tubuhnya. Ya, sejujurnya Sehun-lah yang merasakan keraguan itu. Mengingat sifat Luhan yang pasif, dingin, dan tidak menunjukkan kecemburuan yang berarti, membuat Sehun terkadang tidak yakin jika Luhan benar-benar menginginkannya untuk menjadi kekasih. Meskipun kata-kata cinta sering terungkap dari bibir Luhan, namun entah darimana keraguan itu tetap terlintas dan sanggup menyesakkan hati Sehun. Tetapi sekarang, setelah Luhan menjelaskan dari bibirnya sendiri, Sehun menyadari keraguannya selama ini tidaklah berdasar. Luhan, tetaplah gadis dengan kadar bicara yang lumayan _pelit,_ dan Sehun akan memahami sifat gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Oh Sehun, _wo ai ni_!" Sehun sempat terkesiap mendapati Luhan berbicara bahasa Mandarin. Raut terkejutnya membuat Luhan terkikik geli dan melanjutkan, "Ugh… _Ni hen suai_!" – _Kau tampan sekali! -_ sambil merapikan anak rambut Sehun yang tertiup angin.

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bahasa Mandarin-mu sangatlah payah!", timpal Luhan menertawakan Sehun. Ingatkan Luhan untuk mengajari Sehun berbahasa Mandarin setelah ini!

"Luhan-ah," setelah beberapa saat akhirnya suara Sehun keluar. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa?' tanpa suara.

" _Wo ye ai ni._ "

…

Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa menit yang lalu, sedikit goresan jingga masih tampak walaupun tugasnya telah tergantikan oleh bintang. Sehun dan Luhan masih disana, menikmati suasana matahari terbenam dengan bersandar di kap mobil ditemani semilir angin musim gugur yang cukup dingin. Beruntung Luhan meninggalkan blazernya di mobil Sehun, meskipun tidak sengaja namun berguna untuk tubuhnya yang dibalut _sweater_ tidak terlalu tebal.

"Ah!" Luhan berjengit merasakan dingin di pipi kirinya. Sehun menempelkan kaleng soda yang sebelumnya ia beli di supermarket di pipi Luhan.

"Gomawo!" Luhan menerima pemberian Sehun dengan wajah menggemaskannya. Rona merah di pipi Luhan semakin membuat wajahnya imut luar biasa. Tapi melihat wajah merah Luhan juga membuat Sehun khawatir Luhan akan terserang flu. Gadis itu sudah beberapa jam berada diluar dan diterpa angin yang cukup dingin.

Sehun tersadar dan segera mengambil kaleng soda di tangan Luhan. "Sehun!", rengeknya.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya kau tidak minum soda dalam kondisi dingin."

"Lalu aku harus minum soda panas?", celetuk Luhan kesal dan membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa kekasihnya adalah pemilik mulut setajam pisau.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi-" Sehun meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Luhan. Terasa lumayan hangat. "Tapi badanmu agak panas dan soda bukan minuman yang tepat."

"Ck! Dokter Oh Sehun telah kembali!", gumam Luhan seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Ya. Dan sebaiknya Pasien Xi Luhan harus pulang untuk istirahat. Kkaja!"

"Sehun! Aku masih ingin disini! Bukankah bintangnya terlihat sangat indah?" Luhan mencoba bernegosiasi meskipun percuma, karena Sehun berubah menjadi pribadi yang protektif soal kesehatan Luhan.

"Kita bisa melihatnya besok. Tapi sekarang kau harus istirahat."

"Aku besok sibuk! Dan kau juga tambah sibuk! Kapan kita bisa berdua lagi, Hun?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan memilih mengalah. Ia tidak ingin berdebat di saat seperti ini, saat ia dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu senggang yang sangat jarang ini hanya berdua dengan Luhan. Sehun tahu gadisnya adalah si dingin yang bermulut tajam, jadi Sehun berusaha mengimbangi sifat Luhan dengan jalan tidak mudah terbawa emosi dan tidak membalas ucapan Luhan dengan tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Aku tahu kesibukanku bertambah akhir-akhir ini. Maafkan aku."

Luhan nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sehun yang mengalah sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Biasanya Sehun masih membalas ucapan tajam Luhan meskipun ujungnya bertingkah tak terduga untuk menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Salah satunya, dengan ciuman –ups!-.

HATCHI!

Sehun mendecak dan tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Luhan untuk memasuki mobil. Mereka harus pulang, kecuali jika ingin Luhan semakin lama berada di udara dingin dan flu-nya semakin parah.

"Sehuuunn…"

"Tidak!" Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh rengekan Luhan lengkap dengan wajah menggemaskannya. Bisa-bisa pertahanan Sehun runtuh dan menuruti gadis itu untuk tetap di tempat ini ditemani udara musim gugur yang menggigit. "Tugas _essay_ dari Mr. Han. Ku harap kau tidak lupa mengerjakannya."

"Aish!" Luhan mendesis dan akhirnya mengaku kalah. Ia turun dari kap mobil dan membiarkan Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku akan tugas itu. Huh!"

"Dan aku akan lupa mengerjakannya, begitu? Beruntunglah kau memiliki kekasih perhatian sepertiku, Xi Luhan!", ucap Sehun lalu menyerahkan sekotak susu untuk Luhan. Sehun baru ingat ia juga membeli sekotak susu, setidaknya susu lebih baik daripada meminum soda.

Luhan meminumnya dan tidak berkomentar lagi. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, ia baru sadar akan hal itu setelah memasuki mobil untuk pulang. Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan membelah jalanan yang cukup sepi namun tetap indah itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah! Aku akan membangunkanmu setelah sampai di restoran." Sehun menurunkan sandaran kursi Luhan hingga gadis itu berbaring.

"Kita tidak langsung pulang?"

"Dengan keadaan perutmu yang kosong? Tidak!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun. Si lelaki protektif yang tidak akan membiarkan Luhan kelaparan sekali-pun. Lelaki yang juga melarang keras Luhan untuk diet, ketika Luhan iseng berucap ingin diet meski alasan sebenarnya Luhan hanya malas untuk mengunyah makanan.

"Oke. Kau tidak tidur juga?"

"Bolehkah? Tapi jangan menyalahkanku kalau kita terlibat kecelakaan karena pengemudinya tertidur."

"Oh Sehun!"

…

"Kau yakin tidak menginap?", tanya Luhan begitu ia dan Sehun sampai di depan pintu apartment Luhan. Jangan lupakan jika mereka berdua tinggal di gedung apartment yang sama dan hanya berbeda lantai.

"Hmm. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugasku malam ini." Sehun melirik jam tangannya, masih pukul delapan malam. Artinya masih cukup untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang sempat dianggurkan Sehun beberapa hari karena kesibukan kariernya. "Kau juga! Jangan tidur dulu dan kerjakan tugas Mr. Han, oke?"

"Hmm kalau aku tidak ketiduran." Luhan menggumam dan Sehun dikaruniai pendengaran tajam untuk mendengarnya.

"Aku mendengarnya, Nona!" Sehun mengacak poni Luhan gemas, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam blazernya. "Oh ya, untukmu!"

Luhan mengernyit heran namun tetap menerima bingkisan dengan ukuran sedang itu. "Apa ini?"

"Buka nanti saja!" Sehun menghentikan kegiatan Luhan yang berusaha membuka kotak itu. "Aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa memasang alarm agar tidak kesiangan. Sampai besok!"

"Heum!" Luhan membiarkan Sehun mengecup keningnya dan bibirnya sekilas. Sebuah keharusan bagi Sehun untuk memberikan tanda sayangnya untuk Luhan dalam bentuk _skinship_ sederhana dan Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Luhan mengawasi kepergian Sehun hingga lelaki itu lenyap dalam lift yang membawanya ke apartment-nya. Setelah itu, Luhan menjatuhkan perhatiannya pada kotak berukuran sedang yang Sehun berikan untuknya.

Sembari menekan _password¸_ membuka pintu, lalu mengganti sepatu flatnya dengan sandal berbulu, Luhan berusaha menebak apa isi dari kotak itu. Tentu saja Luhan penasaran, sebab Sehun jarang memberikannya sesuatu berbau _cheesy_ seperti hadiah dan semacamnya. Sehun lebih sering memberi Luhan berupa perhatian dan _skinship,_ bukan benda-benda yang bisa dijadikan hadiah.

Kemudian Luhan sampai di ranjang kesayangannya dan duduk disana. Perlahan Luhan membuka kotak itu dan mata rusa Luhan membulat saking terkejutnya.

Disana ada tiga _item_. Yang pertama adalah setangkai bunga mawar putih lengkap dengan pita berwarna serupa, kedua adalah _note_ kecil berisi tulisan tangan Sehun, dan terakhir adalah foto Luhan. Foto Luhan bersama kupu-kupu cantik yang sempat Sehun sembunyikan di kantong celananya. Foto yang berhasil membuat Luhan berdecak kagum dan tidak percaya jika gadis disana adalah dirinya sendiri. Sehun benar-benar bagus dalam memotret Luhan kala itu. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun memberikan foto itu untuknya, jadi Luhan mencari tahu dengan memperhatikan satu _item_ lain yang ia temukan. Sebuah _note._

Dan Luhan tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh, karena hatinya langsung memahami dalam sekali membaca tulisan Sehun dalam bahasa Inggris itu. Selain itu adalah mawar putih, Luhan tahu bunga itu adalah lambang sebuah cinta sejati nan suci. Menandakan secara tersirat bahwa Sehun mencintai Luhan tanpa syarat. Hatinya berdesir aneh dan pipinya menghangat. Sehun selalu berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh cinta semakin dalam.

Luhan tidak tahu kapan tepatnya Sehun menyiapkan hadiah sederhana yang menakjubkan ini. Meskipun sederhana dan setiap orang mampu melakukannya, tapi selama itu Oh Sehun, Luhan akan menganggapnya sebagai suatu hadiah terindah dari seseorang terindah. Berlebihan? Sekali lagi, si gadis cuek tidak perduli!

HATCHI!

"Kau benar-benar _awesome, Oh!"_

.

.

.

 _Guide me, take me together with you to the place where you live…_

 _Even if the world ends, I'll follow from behind you so please don't go out of my sight…_

 _Even when the morning comes, don't disappear…_

 _This walk that I'm dreaming…_

 _ **You're my only beautiful butterfly…**_ ***

.

.

.

*** [EXO K - 나비소녀(Don't Go) English Trans.]

.

END OF THIS CHAPTER!

.

.

Annyeong haseyo~~

Hallo! Akhirnya bertemu lagi setelah setengah bulan menghilang dan menelantarkan ff ini selama satu bulan. Aku mau ngucapin Happy Valentine Day's buat reader-nim, reviewer-nim, sider-nim, dan pastinya HUNHAN-SHIPPER ALL AROUND THE WORLD! *Nari Happiness RV* Tadinya pengen nge-post yang berbau Valentine, tapi karena chapter ini sudah terlanjur dibuat dan belum di update, jadinya malah ngepost ini. Kkkkk! Mian miaann~ Tapi tetep harus baca ya, meskipun feel-nya nggak kerasa dan mungkin fluffy-nya agak berlebihan. Muehehe… Terus karena ff ini adalah bergenre FLUFFY dan ROMANCE, jadi jangan heran kalo hampir nggak ada konflik berkepanjangan (?) disini. Kalo mau konflik, disarankan baca ff-ku yang satunya, promote dikit boleh lah yaa muehehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong gak ada yang mau ngasih aku coklat gitu mumpung Valentine? Tapi aku maunya yang jenisnya Criollo alias kakao mulia, terus yang udah di fermentasi dan di sun-drying. Ada yang tahu aku ngomong apa? Bhaaaks, kayaknya penyakit lagi kambuh. Maaf, gausah dipikirin susah susah, maklum anak Teknik Pangan jadi ngomongnya harus ilmiah. Kkkkk!

Okelah, kalo hasilnya gak memuaskan aku minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya *deep bow*. Aku juga berterima kasih bgt buat kalian yg nyempetin baca ff aku. See you~ Bye! Bye!


End file.
